Bitacora de Sol y Luna: Merodeadores
by Sol y Luna
Summary: VOLVIMOOOOSS! DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO, VUELVE LA MEJOR Y MAS DISPARATADA HISTORIA SOBRE EL AMOR ENTRE DOS FAMILIAS RIVALES, PROTAGONIZADA POR LOS MERODEADORES! SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJENNOS REVIEWS PORFAVOR! ROMEO & JULIETA EN HOGWARTS!
1. Introduccion

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

* * *

El gran salón se encontraba soberbio: la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts había impulsado a los profesores a decorarlo y prepararlo nuevamente. Sirius y James, con altanería, se abrieron paso, provocando más de una cara volteada por parte de las chicas.

- ¡TRANQUILAS, CHICAS, TRANQUILAS¡HAY PARA TODAS! – dijo James alzando los brazos, mientras Sirius caminaba elegantemente a su costado.

- Miren a ese idiota- exclamó Lily- ¡Bájate de tu nube, Potter!

- ¡Pero si aquí estás, mi fan número uno!- ¿Qué tal el verano, supongo que mal, sin mí.

Lily estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca, pero Ally, su mejor amiga, la detuvo. Era la única capaz de cerrarle la boca a Lilian Evans. Ally le hizo un gesto y juntas se sentaron y reanudaron su conversación.

- Cada día le crece más el ego- dijo Lily entre dientes

- Tranquilízate, Lily- le susurró Ally, ya se fue a cenar con Sirius.

- Ah claro, Sirius¿no? Y Jamesito y Remsito… y ¿qué más¿Petersito?

- Ay Lily, no comiences de nuevo.

- No Ally, es que es la verdad, no sé de que lado estás, del mío o del de esos…

* * *

**QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

Ese es un pequeño fragmento de lo que sucede normalmente en Hogwarts gracias a la actuación de un grupo de chicos que se hacen llamar los merodeadores, y un par de chicas nada normales.

Existe en manos de este grupo de chicos un cuaderno, llamado bitácora, el cual pasa de mano en mano por cada uno de los cuatro.

En esta bitácora ellos escriben los hechos más importantes ocurridos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero aquí les pondremos la historia a partir del sexto año, donde muchas cosas empiezan a cambiar y el amor aparece en sus vidas de una forma inesperada.

Luna- q t parecio el comienzo, sol?

Sol- u.u … mmm… si.. esta bien.. pero le falta algo…

Luna- q cosa? O.o

Sol- que nos presentemos!

Luna- ah… (se acomoda, se peina, y sonrie a la pantalla) HOLA mi nombre es Luna, y espero q esta historia les guste mucho! Bah, q digo? Solo kiero reviews jajaa! me encantaria q nos dejaran fraases de apoyo para seguir con la historia! Y les presento a mi mejor amiga, sOl!

Sol – gracias gracias (al publico q nos lee)… HOLA! Soy Sol. Mmm pero antes deben saber que esta historia fue escrita durante horas y horas de clases aburridísimas donde pudimos dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación jajaja! No es así? Lunalunera…jaja ;)

Luna – no me llames asi en publico U.U …

Sol- lo siento… jejeje

Luna – ya estuvo bueno de tanta charlaaaaa…

Sol- bueno si, ya estuvo bueno… ahora vayan a leer el primer capitulooo! Les encantara.. si les gusta el teatro y los merodeadores, esto les divertira muchoo…

Luna- eso esperamos…

Sol – hasta la prox! Besos adiós

Luna – adiós! Cuidense!

Sol – y comiencen a leer.. ¬.¬

Luna – JAJA! xD


	2. Cap 1: Audiciones

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: De las audiciones para Romeo y Julieta **

**

* * *

**

-Buenos días, alumnos.- dijo con voz grave el profesor de teatro- Yo soy su profesor Antonino Honey, pero ustedes me pueden llamar Nicky Honey ¡Yuhuuu! - agregó con una inusitada voz.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su profesor de teatro proclamar a viva voz su opción sexual. (jaja eseee se parece a nuestro profe de teatro! – shhh! Dejame leer luna! – perdon!) Estaba vestido con mallas negras y un TOP fucsia, y con una bincha roja; como el decía; ¡rojo pasión!

-Yo me largo- murmuró Sirius hacia James, y justo cuando se iba:

-¡Hey tú! Rrricuraaaaaaaaaaaa- exclamó el profe cogiendo a Sirius de una forma muy delicada. - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sirius empalideció, sus ojos negros oscurecieron aún más. De la nada, se puso contra la pared y dijo:

-NO-ME –TOQUE

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy, pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre… uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….

-Sirius Black, profe! Dijo Grecia desde el fondo del salón.

-Mhmhmhmhmhm… Blacksito, no?

Pero cuando el profesor volteó, Sirius ya se había ido.

James estalló en carcajadas y se puso al frente.

-Hola! Profesoo… ehm… señorito?

-Sí, señorito está bien.

-Bien. Señorito¡aquí llegó su estrella principal!

-¿Qué¿Quién?- dijo Honey mirando a todos lados.

-¡James Potter!- exclamó James señalándose a sí mismo.

El profesor Honey lo miró, evaluándolo.

-Sí, creo que eres…. ¡PERFECTO!

-¡Por supuesto, se demoró un poco en percatarse, no?... Lento…

-Mmhmhmh, bueno, para mi súper obra necesito a la pareja para ti- dijo Honey, ignorando lo antes dicho por James.

Una chica se empezó a abrir paso de entre la multitud, ella tenía el pelo rubio platinado, los ojos verdes seductores, y una forma de caminar tirando las caderas hacia los costados.

Cuando llegó al escenario, e dio una vuelta al frente del profesor y de toda la clase, luciéndose.

-Mi nombre es Ruk Amebarak- dijo con voz seductora.

-RukA… que?

Se escucharon risas que resonaron en toda el aula, y hasta alguien que exclamaba¡Ya te lo dijeron!

Ruk se puso roja.

-este, como decía… soy la que busca para el rol principal; y le volvió a aparecer la voz seductora; tan sólo míreme, si necesita una chica linda y buena actriz…

Honey parpadeó.

-mhmhmh no sé…

Y mientras la miraba evaluadoramente, tal y como hizo con James, alguien irrumpió en el salón, gritando desde que atravesó la puerta.

-Perdón! Profesor… es que se me hizo tarde… disculpe.

A Honey se le abrieron los ojos, brillantes, y empezó a dar saltitos.

- ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?- dijo con emoción contenida.

-eh… Lilian Evans- dijo la pelirroja, sosteniendo aún su mochila en la espalda.

- ¡ERES PERFECTA! - Exclamó Nicky Honey zarandeándola- ¡cumples todos los requisitos para ser la protagonista!

-¿Protagonista¿De que?

- ¡QUEAAAA!

Ruk había quedado en segundo plano.

-¡Ay! – y Honey se llevó las manos a los oídos – mis delicados tímpanos… agresiva… ¿por qué gritas?

-YO SOY SU PROTAGONISTA… ¿Qué no entiende¿está mal de la cabeza¡Imbécil!

-Uuuhhhhhhhhhhh- se escuchó por todos lados.

-Mira querida, yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas apropiada para el papel, y ahora estoy mas segurito de mi decisión; eres muy temperamental, de actriz no tienes nada… aunque tal vez te pueda dar un papel que te quede a la perfección… ya pensaré en algo para ti, ahora, RETÍRATE!

Ruk abandonó el salón sin decir nada más. Y cuando todavía los alumnos no se recuperaban de la discusión, un nuevo grito rompió el silencio:

-Síííííí¡Tú vas ser Julieta,Pelo rojo… perfecto

-¿Yo que?

-¿Ella que?

James estaba pálido, miró a Honey con expresión incrédula; todo el ego se le había caído de repente.

-¿Esta salvaje va a ser mi Julieta?

-¿Su Julieta?- el humor de Lily se encendió de la nada. - ¿Él es Romeo?

Ambos se miraron con furia.

-YO NO ACTÚO! – dijeron al unísono.

James y Lily se dieron la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Honey los miró a uno y a otro, Luego, inesperadamente, y para sorpresa de James, Lily, y de toda la clase, se tiró al piso, pataleando y haciendo pucheros, repitiendo:

-¡Yo quiero que sean los protagonistas! Ustedes tienen que hacerlo, tienen que hacerlo- y se puso a murmurar cosas ininteligibles y a llorar.

James y Lily se miraron, Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó al profesor y dijo:

-Esta bien, profe, seremos los protagonistas de su obra.

-¿A si? – dijo sorprendido James.

-Sí- repitió Lily, mientras le tiraba un codazo a James, tan fuerte en el estómago, que sintió que lo traspasaba.

James solo pudo soltar un sonido que parecía un:

-Si, lo haremos- con voz compungida

-¿De veras?- murmuró Honey, levantando su cabecita con una bincha roja desde el piso.

James, recuperándose, y Lily asintieron

Y el profesor, como si nada hubiera pasado, e imitando los pasos del lago de los cisnes, levantó los brazos, estiró su pierna con malla, y dramáticamente se levantó.

- Muy bien. ¡Perrrrfecto!… ¡pueden irse!

Lily y James se miraron, cogieron sus mochilas y cada uno salió por puertas diferentes.

-Bien, uhuhuhuhuh… ahora, batallen por los papeles de la obra¡vamos, quiero ver un poco de acción!

Todos se miraron, y empezó la revuelta.

-¡Qué¡¿audiciones! – exclamó Grecia al escuchar a Honey al final de la clase.

-Si, si, si- dijo Nicky, dándose aires – los espero mañana a las 5.00 pm. Para los personajes secundarios. ¡Bye bye!- y les cerró la puerta del taller.

Al día siguiente, se podía sentir la expectativa en el ambiente. El desayuno, al igual que el almuerzo y las clases, incluso las más pesadas, se habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cada recreo, no se podía dejar de escuchar a personas que estaban practicando las líneas de los diferentes papeles a los que se presentaban, incluso, algunos trataban de hacerlo más vívidamente y ponían todos sus sentimientos en cada palabra.

A las 4.59, todos los alumnos y ase habían conglomerado en las puertas del taller, y a las 5.00, cuando se abrieron las puertas, una avalancha de alumnos ansiosos corrieron hacia el escenario y los asientos.

-¡UY, ya llegaron todos! Excelente. ¡Seeeeeeeee! Pero son demasiados… uy, habrá guerraa!

-Si, profe, y usted usará su nombre de batalla- dijo por lo bajo James, que acababa de llegar con Remus. No pudieron contener la risa.

-¡COMEEEENCEEEMOOOOS! – gritó alocada Honey, y se sentó en su sillita rosa y floreada.

Todos tomaron asiento, un poco nerviosos.

-Mmhmhmhmmhh… comencemos con el papel del prometido de Julieta: El conde Paris… adelante, Louis Rockwoods.

Un chico alto y un poco desgarbado se abrió paso al escenario, parecía sumamente nervioso.

-¿Qué nos tienes preparado, Lui?

El chico parecía querer vomitar.

-Eh… un poema- dijo Louis.

-Uhuhuhuhuhu- rió Honey, maravilloso¡adelante!

Louis se aclaró la garganta:

(Partitura de Romeo y Julieta creada por nosotrass... Sol - nosotras? Luna - si solcito, las dos hicimos esta payasada, te acuerdas? en clase de mate, creo!)

_"Dragones del corazón,_

_¡Oh! Vida y reclamos_

_¡Que podría ser Yo!_

_¡Sin ti, amor Juliano!"_

La gente estalló en risas, pero con un movimiento de deditos, Honey los calló.

-¡Prosigue!

Louis estaba verde, pero le hizo caso:

_"¡Cruzaré mares a caballos y_

_Desiertos en gallos!_

_Para ver tu estirpe Romea, atravesar llanos yo quisiera!" _

(ajajaaaa! la gente nos miro raro cuando nos reiamos en el salon, no Luna? si!)

Antes de que Louis pudiera continuar, Honey levantó su delgada y coqueta manito y lo calló:

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos contigo, Louis.

Todavía falta un párrafo, profesor.

-Ha sido suficiente, gracias… ¡Que pase el siguienteeeee!

Y Louis se fue con los hombros caídos por la puerta trasera.

Al irse, un chico grande y corpulento de nombre Dennis se acercó. Llevaba un libreto en las manos.

-No, no, no, no, sin libreto- chilló Honey- tiene que ser de memoria.

El chico miró como estúpido a Honey durante unos segundos, de ahí, abrió la boca, y de ahí, habló:

-Eh… es que… eh… no acuerdo yo

Honey entrecerró los ojos y habló muy despacio, como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental.

-Esta bien, repítelo, muuuuy despacio, yo sé que tu puedes, vamos, no tengas miedo- dijo Honey alargando las vocales.

El chico se puso el libreto tan cerca de los ojos que veía doble, y empezó a recitar:

_"Dr… dr… dr... dragones del c... c…c…corazón_

_Oh… v…v…v…vida y reclamos_

_q…q…q…que podría ser y…y…yo_

_sin ti, amor J…j…j…juliano."_

-Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh- estalló la risita de de Honey, pero esta vez falsa- que bien lo haces, uff¡que actuación¡No necesitas decir más!

Pero como Dennis continuaba mirando como idiota a un punto fijo, Honey utilizó palabras más fáciles para él

-No tienes el papel, querido.

-Aja….- dijo Dennis frunciendo el entrecejo en un gran esfuerzo- ya.

-Retírate por favor.

-Si….

Todos se voltearon a mirar la salida de Dennis. Honey volvió a retomar su tonito alegrón para llamar al candidato siguiente:

-Mm.… es el turno de Richie… ¡Richie Legrand! (ataque de risa por parte de las creadoras... me duele la panza! XD jajaja!)

Un chico de pelo rubio cenizo y con un caminar sobrado se asomó hacia el escenario.

-¿Yo¿Profesor?

A Honey se le abrieron los ojillos con pestañas postizas.

- ¿Tú eres Legrand?

- Sí, ese soy yo- el chico tenía el pecho inflado y daba grandes zancadas por el escenario.

- Comienza, por favor.- dijo Honey con su aguda vocecita.

- OK.

El chico se puso de espaldas al público y empezó su "preparación actoral" quitándose la casaca, primero, y bailando con un ritmo que sólo él parecía escuchar.

Honey y las chicas presentes parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, pero chicos como Remus y Peter, estaban asqueados.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese imbécil? – se le salió a Lupin, entre indignado y sorprendido - ¿quiere que Honey se enamore de él, o qué?

Por último, Richie se sacó su binchita roja de la cabeza, la cual le servía para mantener sus cabellos sujetos, la giró por encima de su cabeza, moviendo las caderas, y la tiró al público, como en un "striptease"

Las chicas se abalanzaron por la binchita, y Honey, aplaudió contentísima. Casi se cae de su silla.

-OH… ¡OH…! Basta, basta, tú eres el elegido¡tú, Richie Legrand serás el conde Paris!

Richie sonrió satisfecho. Recogió su casaca, se la puso al hombro y salió del escenario con su paso arrogante y el pecho hinchado.

Honey se repuso de su repentina emoción, tomándose una gran copa de whisky de "Don Rigoberto", al hacer esto, sintió que el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza, y por un momento, habló como lo que no era:

-Pase el siguiente- dijo con voz ronca y muy varonil.

Entonces, soltó un gritito, y volvió a su postura… Honey. (Luna- con eso decimos todo!)

-A ver, ahora requerimos a las candidatas para el papel de Margaret, pase Miranda Clark:

Una chica con enormes lentes, pecas por toda la cara, los ojos caídos, y unos frenos que sólo empeoraban su imagen se acercó.

-Este papel es de la hermana menor¿no? – dijo, y todos dieron un respingo al escuchar su voz nasal.

Honey gritó:

-Nooooooooooooo, - la chica lo miró asustada- no…no es el papel de la hermana menor, mentira¡te engañaron! Esas audiciones son mañana en las mazmorras.

-AH, ya, está bien- la chica se dio vuelta mientras Honey, por detrás, respiraba aliviado y les guiñaba un ojo a los demás.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Miranda, pero dejo pasar a Ally con las justas.

-Mm, ahora quien va- empezó Honey mientras alzaba la mirada al público. Fue allí cuando vio a Ally… y sin más, la señaló con su dedito con uñita roja y musitó¡TÚ!

Ally miró para atrás, pensando que era para otra persona.

-¡Tú¡niña!

-¿Yo¿se refiere a mi?- dijo Ally con su tierna vocecita

¡oh¡Y con la voz perfecta! Ven¡acércate!

Ally atravesó la sala y subió al escenario. Por primera vez era el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

Honey se paró y la rodeó.

-Estatura mediana, delgada y frágil… perfecta para el papel de Margaret.

-¿Yo?- repitió Ally- ¿Para el papel de Margaret? Pero yo no sé actuar, ni hablar, ni caminar, ni…

-Shu, shu, shu, shu, todo se puede aprender. Yo te enseñaré.

-Es que usted no sabe, yo no sé nada¡voy a malograr su obra!

A Honey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

- Eres idéntica- dijo sollozando, y la abrazó de repente.

Ally se quedó estática, pero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como de apoyo.

-¿Aceptas ser mi Margaret?

-Si eso lo hace feliz, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Estás en adopción?

Al oír esto, Ally salió del cuarto inmediatamente.

-¡Ahí va mi hija!... Bueno, después de esta escena tan conmovedora, prosigamos- y se secó la última lágrima- vamos por el papel de Mercurio¡Oh! Hay muchos candidatos, Ohhhhhh! Pero que es esto… mis ojitos ven un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas.

Honey las apreció por un par de segundos, y luego, dijo con voz encantadora:

-No se puede comprar a su profesor- dio una última olida a las rosas y agregó: - pero me las quedaré, jijiji jujuju

-Ruuuuuuuuuuk- dijo Honey con un cantito. – Ruuuuuuk, ven aquí ahora mismo.

Ruk asomó la cara y dijo con rabia contenida:

-¿Con esto?

-Si, RukAmebarak¡tú sales con esa cosa puesta!

Ruk salió vestida de criada de mansión barata. Todos, sin excepción se rieron de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ruk entre dientes

-¡Ruk! Esos modales… ¿Estás obviando algo, no?

Ruk entornó los ojos e hizo una venia, con su pie hacia atrás acogiéndose el delantal.

-Eso está mejor- felicitó Honey- necesito que pongas estas flores en un jarro hermoso…

-¡Usted no tiene jarro! – dijo Ruk, tratando de sonar educada.

-¡Consigue uuunooooo!

Ruk cogió las flores con tanta fuerza que algunos pétalos se cayeron, y se las llevó rápido, antes de que las risas vuelvan a surgir.

-Mm, ahora, que pase Lupin, Remus Lupin, como el primer candidato para el papel de Mercurio.

Remus se paró y empezó a salir de entre la multitud

-Permiso, por favor – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Honey.

-A ver, cariñito, comienza.

-Un momento – dijo Remus calmadamente – me gustaría explicarle mi situación, profes… profesoo… a usted.

-Ah – Honey estaba desubicado – OK

-Bueno, para empezar¿cuantos días a la semana vamos a practicar la obra?

-Diríamos que… 3 veces por semana, y más cuando la fecha de estreno este cerca.

-Y la obra esta resumida… ¿o entera?

-Mm. he cambiado ciertos fragmentos para que podamos aplicar magia… pero, por ejemplo¡la parte de Mercurio está intacta!

-Entonces…- Lupin se quedó pensando por un momento, reflexionando, y Honey se puso a apreciarlo – entonces, está decidido¡no voy!

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, un momentito, usted se puso en las audiciones, y yo lo ¡escojo!

-Profesor, es que no voy a poder venir a todos los ensayos, y por lo que usted me dice, el libreto es grande, y…

-Uyyyy, no, que peeenaaaa, ya te apunté uhuhuuh y le he puesto un hechizo para que no se pueda borrar uhuhuhuh…ahora pasaremos al papel de Baltasar, el criado de Romeo…

Lupin lo miró con mala cara, incrédulo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Se dio media vuelta y salió preocupado por la puerta trasera.

-Ahora, el primer candidato es Peter Petigrew, adelante¡porfis!

Peter se paró de su asiento, y, encorvado, caminó hacia el escenario.

-Hola yo soy Peter Petigrew…

-Basta- dijo Honey- No digas más, eres excelente para el papel¡serás el criado perfecto!

Se escucharon risas ahogadas.

Peter se emocionó, tenía una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja y exclamó:

-¿En serio¿Soy el escogido¿De verdad¿Si? No lo puedo creer… es…es…

-Ya cállate y lárgate idiota- se escuchó desde la tribuna. (Sol - ñiaca ñiaca! Luna - juajua!)

Todos se rieron, excepto Peter, quien estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para darse cuenta de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Éste salió corriendo dando saltos y hasta alzó las manos como dándose felicitaciones a sí mismo.

-Uff – dijo Honey con su vocecita- ya estamos llegando al final. Pasaremos con el papel del malo de la obra, Teobaldo. Pasen los malosos.

Todos los que iban para el papel de Teobaldo, en su mayoría de Slytherin, se pararon en fila, esperando las órdenes de Nicky

-Ahora… ¡ahhhh que lindos se les ve! – suspiró- voy a medir su nivel de maldad y ver quien es el ideal.

Honey sacó su varita, y, haciéndola pasar como un termómetro medidor de maldad, los empezó a revisar.

-A ver… Mm 30 de maldad no… tu… 11 de maldad… uhuhuhuhu tu no matas ni a una mosca… OH? 100 de maldad ¡perfecto¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Snape, Severus Snape. Dijo el chico de cabellos negros y grasientos.

-¡Muy bien! Eres el ideal para el papel… ¡Tú serás Teobaldo! Ahora ya tenemos a todos los personajes… ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií, me siento realizada!

Todo el auditorio miró extrañado la rara pose de Honey.

-Ahora, chicos, los espero mañana a la misma hora para el primer ensayo… bye bye.

Y una vez más, Honey dejó el salón dando saltitos y les cerró, como el día anterior, la puerta del auditorio.

* * *

Luna – tengo una duda, soltornasol…

Sol – dime (pone cara de inocente)

Luna – ruk se me hace conocidaaaaaa…

Sol – asi? (como me escapo? Salgo x la ventana?)

Luna – siii…. Se parece mucho a una compañera de la promocion, no crees?

Sol – jaja, No como crees!

Luna – mmm… sospechosoo… y alguien mas…. El personaje de richie me hace acordar a un patan que hasta hace poco veíamos en los recreoss… el metro ½, no?

Sol – ahhh weno a esee si lo cogimos como modelo para este personaje, no son iguales, acaso?

Luna – jaja sii, la vincha rojaa….

Sol – ese tipo es un arrogante… pero le estamos haciendo justicia con este papel, que aproveche!

Luna – adelante con el segundoo cap! VAMOOOOOSSS!

Sol - ¬.¬ q vergüenza, Luna se emociona mucho…

Luna – Ya te oiii!


	3. Cap 2: Ensayos parte I

**CAPÍTULO # 2: De los ensayos**

* * *

Lily se despertó y exhaló un gran bostezo. Había soñado con la obra teatral, y sin querer, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy importante.

Esto no ocurría sólo con ella, sino también con los otros chicos y chicas del reparto.

-¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó al ver una hoja doblada sobre su velador.

-Es el horario de ensayos para la obra – dijo Ally- La puso Grecia en la mañana.

-¿Y desde cuando Grecia tiene algo que ver con la obra?

-Ella es la productora, Lily- dijo Ally, sentándose en la cama de su amiga – le propuso a Honey financiar toda la obra.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Me dijo que quería apoyar a la cultura de Hogwarts – dijo inocentemente Ally

-Ay Ally… Ally, Ally, Ally…

-¿Qué?

Lily chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza

-¿Que? – repitió Ally

-Para variar Grecia te está engañando, ya le he dicho que no haga eso…

-¿En serio?

-Si Ally, ella sólo lo hace por la nota, nunca hace nada, pero siempre sale bien porque paga todo lo que el taller o la clase necesita.

Ally se quedó pensativa, y un poco triste por el engaño.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar, sino llegaremos tarde- trató de calmar Lily.

Remus se levantó al ver una hoja aparecer en su velador, despertó a Peter y se dispuso a despertar a James.

-James, James.

James empezó a dar vueltas en su cama y a murmurar cosas.

-Ruk, Ruk¡ahí no! Ahora no, esa manoooo. (Luna – que piensan ustedes que sueña James? Sol – malpensados! – Luna – jaja!)

-James, soy yo Remus ¡despierta!

-Mhmmhmhmh si…. ¿Que¿Por qué paras? ( Luna- que horror Sol- jajaja)

Lupin se empezó a hartar, aunque no podía dejar de causarle un poco de gracia.

-este imbécil…- y añadió a Peter¡ayúdame! (Sol y Luna – Ayuda rata)

-¡Está bien! – dijo Peter y saltó en la cama de James, pero este continuaba con sus sueños.

-No¡Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con Evans!... ¿Evans¿Que haces?

Lupin ya no lo pudo soportar y golpeó a James con una botella de plástico.

James reaccionó y se paró de repente.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué hace Peter en mi cama?

James tiró de la sábana y Peter se cayó de cabeza de la cama. (JUAJUAJUA)

-Auch, ten un poco más de cuidado, sólo trataba de ayudar- murmuró Peter dolido.

- ¿Ayudar a que?- siguió James quien aún estaba medio dormido.

- A despertarte de tus sueños "raritos" – dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

James se despertó completamente ante ese comentario y dijo:

-¿Ahm que es este papel?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, pues ya estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Es el horario para los ensayos de la obra – dijo Peter.

-¿Tan pronto comienzan los ensayos?- pensó en voz alta James.

-Sí, a mi también me parece, estaré muy ocupado esos días – replicó Remus.

-James alzó las cejas – ¿Tu actúas¿Quién eres?

Lupin se enojó, y después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo:

-Parece que Honey cambió de opinión, soy Romeo… ¡el papel principal! (Luna se sorprende. Sol entorna los ojos- bah)

-¿Qué? – dijo James, pero esta vez con un tono serio y seco.

-No, pedazo de idiota, soy Mercurio. (Ahhhhh)

-Ah, si, ya sabía – dijo James, volviendo a su tono de autosuficiencia.

-Sí, James, claro – dijo Lupin, ya acostumbrado a esas actuaciones de su amigo.

-¿Y Sirius¿El no participa? – comentó Peter, que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Ese vago?... sólo mírenlo – rió James

Todos voltearon a ver a Sirius que se encontraba dormido plácidamente, cubierto de sábanas y con la almohada encima de la cabeza. Por encima de esta, flotaban letras que decían: "No molestar". Los tres merodeadores soltaron un "bah" hacia Sirius, ya lo conocían muy bien.

De ahí, decidieron bajar a desayunar.

Después de desayunar y de almorzar, los miembros del elenco de teatro fueron a donde había indicado Honey: el jardín detrás del invernadero #2; donde el profe podía inspirarse.

Una vez que habían llegado todos, Honey repartió los libretos, y al fin, se dio inicio al primer ensayo de Romeo y Julieta. El profesor extendió un pergamino flotante para que todos leyesen el orden de los ensayos. Entre todos ellos, habían dos que ponían: "ensayos generales" y al último, en letras grandes: GRAN ESTRENO TEATRAL: Romeo & Julieta.

-¡Todos Júntense en este instante! – chilló Honey con los libretos en mano, los alumnos se juntaron alrededor del "señorito", como ellos le llamaban, muchas veces, sarcásticamente.

-Comenzamos con el baile de disfraces… según cuenta la historia – los chicos aguzaron el oído – existían dos familias rivales en el pueblo de Verona: Los Montesco – Honey le guiñó un ojo a James – y los Capuleto – le sonrió a Lily – Estas familias eran ricas y las más poderosas de del pueblo, y entre sus hijos más jóvenes se encontraban el ¡valeroso, gallardo y noble Romeo!...

-JAJAJA – soltó Lily sarcásticamente

Y Julieta, la delicada, fina, y más hermosa señorita de la región.

-Evans tendrá que actuar muy bien… si quiere interpretar papeles que son opuestos a ella.

-Quieta… - musitó Grecia, que le había cogido el brazo a Lily.

-Pero si no pienso hacer nada

-Mentirosa

-Lily, por favor no hagas nada – dijo Ally un poco asustada y cogiéndola por el otro brazo.

-Al manicomio… dijo gracioso James

-Shu, shu, shu, shu, Romeo, tranquilo… todavía no es hora de coquetear con Julieta…

James se calló instantáneamente, y se puso rojo; Lupin frunció el entrecejo y Lily…

-¡Ja!... bien hecho… ahora suéltenme

-OK… soooo…. Le reprochó Grecia

-Esta bien Lily, perdóname – agregó Ally

Nuevamente, la voz de Honey se hizo escuchar en todo el jardín:

-… y en ese baile de disfraces, cuando se miran – y Honey adoptó una pose soñadora y romántica- el amor está presente y ellos se enamoran, como si fuera un flechazo… Todos los demás pasen letra detrás del jardín… y ustedes dos – señaló con su dedito fino a Romeo y Julieta, se quedarán aquí para esta escena.

En un segundo, James y Lily estaban solos, y Honey estaba con ellos, dispuesto que se enamoren… en la obra.

-Muy bien, la obra empieza cuando Julieta está hablando con su Nana… pero obviemos esa parte… pasemos directo al baile… Julieta acaba de bajar.. con si vestido… ah… su hermoso vestido… quiero uno así… pero que me tape este rollito…

-Profe…. – lo sacudió Lily

-Ah… perdón… si el vestido… bueno, ella baja y ve a su príncipe azul irreconocible con un antifaz – Honey juntó sus manitos y le brillaron los ojos.

Luego hubo uno de esos silencios muy incómodos, para los dos, menos para Honey claro, que se encontraba ensimismado. Mientras James y Lily no sabían adonde mirar…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Júntense¿que esperan? – Honey rompió el silencio, que cada vez hacia que ese clima tan frío se sienta más en la atmósfera.

-James y Lily se alejaron. Honey entornó los ojos y su poder de director se hizo presente. Cogió a James del brazo (éste retrocedió un poco), y lo arrastró hacia Lily, cogiéndola a ella también del brazo para que no se escapara.

-Esta es la parte en que Romeo ve bajar a Julieta y… ya saben – dijo con voz romántica.

James y Lily se miraron, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-Vamos, vamos…. Mhmhmhmh creo que me equivoqué con usted señor Potter, usted no es el adecuado para el papel de Romeo. No le va protagonizar.

James dejó de mirar a Lily y con un gesto entre ofendido e incrédulo hacia Honey, se aproximó hacia la pelirroja. Lily se asustó.

-Ahhhh señorita ahora también usted… Evans pensé que tenía carácter… no se atreve con Potter

A Lily se le encendieron el pelo y los ojos, y de manera mecánica, estiró su mano. James la tuvo que esquivar.

- Así me gusta… dijo Honey y bajó la mirada al libreto- el beso…

- ¿Qué! – dijeron los dos al unísono

- En la mano… hay estos chicos – murmuró Honey

James se inclinó, sin dejar de mirarla, de la manera seductora que Sirius le había enseñado (Sol- Asu que maestro) y posó su boca sobre la mano de Lily.

Ella, a su vez, se perdió por un momento en los ojos de James, sin embargo, en 2 segundos volvió en sí, y soltó un: AJJ!

Honey se tiró al piso… los siguientes intentos por hacer que Lily y James logren la primera escena fueron vanos. Honey, por lo menos, acabó en el piso unas tres veces más.

-Pasemos a la siguiente escena – dijo Honey colocándose sus pestañas postizas – después de que han bailado… ahh si, tomarán clases de baile con un buen amigo mío...y bueno, han bailado toda la noche y Romeo decide proponerle matrimonio a Julieta con los versos más hermosos, en la noche más hermosa- y Honey soltó un suspiro…(Sol y Luna- Ahhh)

-Eh… no me sé mi parte

-No importa Romeo, acá tengo un libreto...lee

-Julieta, en esta noche, ni la luna ni las estrellas se comparan con tu belleza, pareciera ser que los ángeles bajaron del cielo y sobre ti echaron polvo de diamante. Tus ojos, dos luceros que iluminan mi oscura alma, tu sonrisa, despierta en mi una llama, que me quema hasta no poder más, oh Julieta, no dejes a este pobre hombre en las tinieblas, ven conmigo, y te llevaré hasta donde nunca nadie te ha llevado, se mía y te prometo que te bajaré la luna y el sol (Oe queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) sólo porque tu me los pides. ¡Cásate conmigo!

James y Lily se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, la chica retiró su mirada al tiempo que Honey decía:

-¡Evans, su turno!

-Ah, si… eh… Romeo, desde que te vi, mi corazón saltó de alegría¿quién es ese muchacho que con su mirada firme y dulce a la vez me mira… deforma atrevida¿Quién es el dueño de esos labios que besaron mi mano y me hicieron estremecer con sólo sentirlos? Es el destino que ha escuchado mis plegarias, y esta noche me ha unido a ti, Romeo. ¡Quiera Dios que sea por siempre!

James se acercó, sosteniendo su libreto.

-¿Eso es un si, amada mía?

Julieta asintió con la mirada.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – James bajó nuevamente la mirada al libreto, y leyó: Romeo abraza tiernamente a Julieta. A su vez, Lily hizo lo mismo. Se miraron. James dio un paso adelante, pero…

-¡PROFESOOOOOOOOOR! Ya no puedo más, me estoy volviendo loca, locaaaaa. - Grecia había llegado como nunca, despeinada y mal vestida. – No pienso financiar la obra – sentenció.

Honey se puso pálido, de repente, toda esa emoción por la escena anterior se había esfumado.

-¿Qué? NO, Grecia linda, preciosa, jeje… ¿No estarás hablando en serio no?... Hubieras visto esta escena, fue conmovedora, magnífica, providencial… fue… tan… parecía, era muy… ¡oh… real!

James y Lily se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-¿Y ustedes dos que tienen? – soltó Grecia con una mirada evaluadora y sospechosa.

-¿Yo? Nada…es el imbécil de Potter que malogra la escena.

James salió de su ensimismamiento y respondió:

-¡Ja, pero si yo soy el centro de toda la obra, tú eres la que sobra.

-No, no, no, no me van a hacer lo mismo¡sepárense!... Grecia, llévate a Lily y tráeme a…- Honey miró sus hojitas rosaditas y floreadas, y con olor a manzanita silvestre- tráeme a Remus Lupin.

Grecia le hizo un gesto a Lily, y juntas se fueron por el camino entre los matorrales. Al poco tiempo, llegó Remus corriendo.

-Profesor¿me llamaba?

-Si, si, si¿trajiste tu libreto?

-Si… yo… - Remus se avergonzó un poco al decir esto – he estado repasando.

-Ohhh – dijo Honey con una dulce voz - ¿vez que sí querías? – y le pellizcó el brazo, Remus retrocedió, y James preguntó con voz de profesional:

-¿Y… ahora que escena vamos a practicar?

-Vamos a hacer la escena en la que… ah… ¿Qué?... no tú no apareces en esta escena Romeo… bye… ah… y tráeme a Snapy.

-Aj, Severus… - murmuró Potter, pero fue de todas formas.

Una vez que llegó Snape, vio a Lupin y sonrió con malicia.

-Uy, veo que se conocen – afirmó Nicky al ver el rostro de Snape, y el de Lupin, que de un momento a otro se tornó expectante. Ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, pues, - Honey señaló los libretos – empiecen. Teobaldo acaba de llegar y Mercurio lo enfrenta…

Snape caminó hacia Remus, y, con voz llena de maldad (hacía muy bien su personaje) dijo:

-Mercurio… sin Romeo…

-Teobaldo – dijo Lupin, quien como ya había afirmado tenía una gran parte ensayada – no creas que me he olvidado de tu último fraude…

-Oh… ¿cuál de todos? – dijo Snape siseando.

-En el que nos culpaste a Romeo y a mi… - Lupin se aproximó un poco y dijo- ya nos cobraremos tus trampas Teobaldo, y te vas a arrepentir.

-No me digas que tú vas a hacerme algo… porque déjame decirte que detrás de – las – faldas –de- Ro-me-o – Snape lo miró y Lupin se dio cuenta de su doble sentido- eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti mismo.

-Por lo menos no estoy sólo. (Sol- Auch Luna- Uyyyyyy)

Un aire frío recorrió el ambiente. Se notaba la tensión. Snape, furioso, empujó a Lupin, mucho más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

Lupin miró a Honey para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, Honey levantó los pulgares.

-Ahora no está James para que te defienda – Snape se había inclinado sobre Lupin, susurrándole al oído estas palabras, luego, como decía en el libreto, le clavó el puñal.

-¡Bravo! – chilló Honey por detrás de donde estaban los actores - ¡Que realismo! Se notaba el odio en las dos miradas… me dio miedo… jijiji… Bueno, ahora reunámonos con el grupo de la jefa… vamos que si no me grita.

Los tres atravesaron el jardín hacia la siguiente explanada.

-Oh… estoy exhausto – habían transcurrido muchas horas desde las primeras escenas, y Honey, cansadísimo, tiró su cuerpito sobre las begonias, mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar. Todo el elenco, por lo menos una vez, había practicado su escena con el director, y también se encontraban muy cansados.

-Chicos- Honey se levantó y se sacudió los pétalos – ha sido un buen y productivo día. Nos vemos la próxima clase a la misma hora… y practiquen…

Los actores recogieron sus cosas y regresaron al castillo.

Hogwarts nunca había tenido un elenco de teatro en toda su historia, es por eso, que los alumnos veían muy extraño a los que, por todos los rincones del castillo, practicaban frases raras con papeles escritos.

En clase de Transformaciones, Lily y Ally leían muy atentamente el libreto, por debajo de la carpeta. Estaban tan concentradas que no tomaban atención a lo que McGonagall decía

-¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro- murmuró Ally - ¿Qué hago?

-¿Podrías leer los apuntes de Romeo?

-Claro, claro… guau, que romántico…

-Ally…

-Ya, está bien… - Ally se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer el libreto.

Lily lo hacía bastante bien, pero de la emoción empezó a hablar demasiado alto.

-¿Pero que están haciendo Evans y Rosewood? – la profesora McGonagall las había visto, y se encontraba justo detrás de ellas.

Lily y Ally dieron un respingo

-Son nuestros libretos para la obra de teatro, profesora –dijo inmediatamente Ally – Por favor, déjenos guardarlos…

-Nada de eso – sentenció McGonagall – dénmelos en este instante.

Ally entregó e suyo, pero Lily se rehusó a hacerlo.

-Profesora, necesitamos esos libretos, son parte del trabajo escolar.

-Callada Evans – Y le arranchó el libreto.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y se negó a tomar atención a lo que quedaba de la clase.

Al caer la noche, en las mazmorras, un niño de tan sólo 11 años, con almohadas protegiendo su cuerpo, tocó la puerta.

-Ya era hora – musitó una voz del otro lado.

-Pe… pe… perdón señor.

Snape hizo entrar a Danny de un empujón. Había estado practicando los pasos de la pelea con su varita, pero ahora tenía que practicar con algo que no sea su almohada, ya destruida.

Snape lo puso al centro de la habitación, y empezó a moverse alrededor de él, haciendo movimientos esquivos, y una que otra vez atacando, pero aún sin tocar a Danny, con su varita.

El niño, a su vez, se encontraba paralizado, las gotitas de sudor ya se habían formado en su frente, y un pequeño temblor hacía temblar sus rodillas.

-Nooooo, pare, por favor señor. No puedo más, es una tortura – chilló Danny.

-¿Qué? No seas estúpido, si aún no te he atacado. – gritó molesto Snape – Eres un cobarde, un desprecio para esta casa – siguió con maldad.

-Lo…lo… lo siento señor – lo cortó Danny – es que… es que… - pero no pudo continuar; Snape lo había noqueado con un solo movimiento de varita. (Luna- desgraciado Sol- jajaja) Luego de hacer esto, el Slytherin sacó al niño fuera de su habitación y lo llevó a la sala común, abandonándolo en un sillón.

-Estos niños son cada vez más inútiles… e idiotas – murmuró para si mismo.

Después de hacer esto, regresó a su habitación y continuó practicando, esta vez, con un holograma de su "mejor amigo" James Potter.

James Potter se encontraba tendido en su cama. No había intentado, siquiera, abrir el libreto para repasar, y veía, con diversión, los esfuerzos de Lupin para aprenderse hasta el más mínimo detalle del guión.

-James, deberías de leer tus líneas, no sé como puedes estar tan confiado si no te sabes nada…

-Si… si… si – dijo James con tono aburrido – mañana. Además, qué importa si me las aprendo o no… al final, cuando yo haya aparecido en el escenario, todos¿a quién aplaudirán¡A mí! – dijo en un tono demasiado egoísta.

-A Remus se le cruzó por la cabeza¿Cómo era amigo de ese arrogante? Resignado se fue a buscar a Sirius para que lo ayude a practicar.

-Bajó muchas escaleras, hasta darse cuenta de que Sirius no aparecía por ninguna parte. "Seguro está con alguna chica" pensó. Remus empezó a abrir aula por aula para verificar que Sirius no estuviera allí, haciendo de las suyas. Cuando ya se había cansado de buscar, y estaba a punto de irse, escucho risas en el último salón del pasillo, entorno los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-Ahmm… Sirius… perdón por interrumpirte es que…

-No, no interrumpes nada… ¿Qué pasa? – Al lado de Sirius se encontraba una Hufflepuff de sexto curso llamada Romina Sullivan y que tenia una gran boca y una gran bocota.

-Seguramente Jamesito lo botó del cuarto, estará ocupado, pues... – dijo Romina con fingida preocupación…

Sirius volteó rápidamente a ver la reacción de Remus, y al ver que su amigo se había puesto incomodo, saco dos galeones de la túnica, y le dijo a la chica:

-toma esto y ya te puedes ir.

-Pero…

-Y para la próxima controla tu boca, ok?

Romina lo miro ofendida, recogió sus pertenencias y cuando parecía que se iba a ir del aula, volteo a coger los dos galeones y salio rápidamente de la habitación. (Sol y Luna – oh por Dios… vale dos galeones)

Sirius se percató de que Remus continuaba con el semblante perdido y esbozó una sonrisa para calmar ánimos:

-jaja… esa… ¿me vas a decir para que soy bueno?

-Yo… quería que me ayudaras a aprenderme mis líneas.. ya sabes, para la obra…

-Ajjj esa obra… sino fuera por ella cuantas cosas haríamos los merodeadores juntos… pero no pues… ustedes tres están metidos en esta cochinada…

-Sirius… ¿me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir insultando a la obra?

-¿Tengo opción?

-Mhmhm… no lo creo.

Las siguientes horas estos dos merodeadores estuvieron practicando entre risas, carcajadas e imitaciones de snivellus.

Mientras, Peter yacía dormido en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, James no podía conciliar el sueño… "demonios! No me sé nada! Osea, yo sé que soy la atracción de la obra… pero que van a decir mis fans si me quedo parado como un imbecil en medio del escenario? Y estas palabras de no se que parte del planeta las han traído! Que me lleve la madre de sirius… que es como el mismo diablo … jajaja…. Y donde estará canuto?... ah seguro que con romina… esa chica tiene unas piernas buenazas… aunque es un poco fea… tremenda boca… jajaja…. Un día se tragará a Evans en los ensayos… ojala, para que el mejor quede como protagonista, osea, yo!... Evans me esta tratando de quitar a la audiencia… pero si yo no se me mi parte, aunque esa salvaje no actúe, voy a hacer el peor ridículo de mi vida…"

Después de dar muchas vueltas en su cama, se decidió por fin a salir de ella y coger su libreto. Estaba bajando las escaleras, muy despacio para que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando se encontraba por la mitad, teniendo el libreto debajo de sus narices, dijo en voz alta una de sus frases:

-… Oh, Julieta! Mi amada Julieta! Ya te he desposado! Mi alma flota en el aire, espontánea y risueña! Yo que era un misán … que? Misan… oh diablos! Misan.. tropo… misántropo! Ah! Maldita palabra! Porqueria de libreto… yo que era un misántropo vacío, ahora salto de regocijo y solo quiero beber del manantial que mana de tus labios… asu madre, que apasionado aj … que tengo permiso de probar, como esposo tuyo!

-alborotado se encuentra mi espíritu con tanto bien que me hace tu amor. Esposa tuya seré por siempre, romeo, mi bienhechor.

James se quedó pasmado en medio de la escalera, petrificado. "Las paredes hablan en Hogwarts… serán chicos o chicas? La pared, es la… osea que es mujer… tiene una voz bonita.."

James continuó leyendo su parte del libreto para escuchar nuevamente esa voz.

-pero hora ya es de que te abandone, mi querida, nos veremos al alba para toda la vida. Espérame siempre en tu balcón, que yo pasaré a expresarte mi amor – al decir esto, James bajó unos escalones más. Ahora sentía la voz más cerca.

-Mis ojos buscarán cada noche la luz de tu mirada, que ni la luna ni las estrellas pueden opacar. El balcón, será entonces, testigo de esta pasión que me recorre el cuerpo y me quema las venas.

-James se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Oh no, creo que invoqué a la madre de Sirius! Esta en la sala común! No debi mencionar su nombre…" Pero al llegar a la sala, se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿Potter?

-¿Evans… que haces aquí?

-¿Qué no ves que estoy practicando? – Lily estaba en pijamas con el libreto en la mano. frunció el entrecejo y preguntó: - ¿Me estabas espiando?

-¿Qué… yo? Ya quisieras... - James bajó la mirada y agregó: - Bonita pijama.

-Ajjj… cállate Potter, nos pueden oír… y deja de mirarme con esa cara que suficiente tengo con que seas Romeo… ahora vete que tengo que seguir repasando mis líneas…

-Yo?

-Si tu… ves a algún otro idiota por aquí?

-A ti – "Potter 1 Evans 0!"

Lily cerró los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no iniciar una pelea a golpes. Allí no estaban Ally ni Grecia para detenerla. "Autocontrol, Lily"

-Lárgate de la sala común, Potter.

-Es común, Evans, entiendes? C-O-M-U-N! COMUN! … bueno ahora dime¿se puede saber porque me respondías?

-Pensé que eras otra persona… ah, así que eras tu el que estaba hablando… ah! Ya veo que no has practicado nada! - Lily sonrió maliciosamente y profirió – así que común, no?... M I-SAN-TRO-PO.

-Que quieres?

-Repítelo… si puedes…

-Claro que puedo… - "Vamos Potter, es una palabra o Evans tendrá de que burlarse todo el año"

-Y bien?

-Como eres de terca… - "diablos! Como era?... a ver pues…" – mmm… mi… misan…

-Bravo Potter! Aprendiste a hablar! Sexto año! Esooo! – Lily empezó a aplaudir.

James estaba rojo.

-Cállate Evans vas a despertar a todos!

-Me callaré cuando aprendas a decir bien la palabra!

-Bien! Misan… Misántropo!...

-Al intento 1000, lo lograste!

-Te odio!

-Igualmente – dijo Lily con vehemencia, y agregó, para herir más su ego -Yo me llevaré todos los aplausos el día del estreno!

De repente, una oleada de furia había entrado en James. Estaba harto de Evans, la odiaba de verdad; la sala común, que estaba a media luz, debido a los restos de fuego en la chimenea, parecía incendiarse con las miradas de ambos. James tomó a Lily del brazo con tanta fuerza que la hería. Lily se quedó petrificada por unos segundos.

-Cierra la boca, Evans – dijo James, acercándose a Lily cada vez más.

-Suéltame! Me estás lastimando! – exclamó Lily, tratando de zafarse de él.

-¡No vuelvas a burlarte de mí nunca más¿entiendes?

-¡No! – y dicho esto, Lily le propinó una patada en la pierna.

James perdió el equilibrio y se le fue encima, cayendo los dos en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Quítate Potter… ¿o acaso te gusta estar encima mío?- Dijo Lily mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro

-Evans, no sueñes! Yo te odio – susurró el chico que no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes por algún motivo.

-No Potter, no me odias. Te mueres por mí.

-¿Qué?- James de repente se había puesto muy nervioso pero no podía apartarse de ella, sentía que algo no lo dejaba hacerlo.

-Que te mueres por mi.

-Estás loca.

-Entonces… ¿me puedes explicar porque te pones tan nervioso al estar cerca mio?

-No… ¡eso nunca! - Y sin pensarlo James aproximó su boca a los labios de ella- Ahora… ¿me ves nervioso? – dijo sin parpadear.

-¿Potter que haces? – el semblante de Lily había cambiado completamente, ya no era desafiante, había perdido el control de la situación. Ahora con James tan cerca de ella y casi, a punto de besarla se sentía confusa y extrañamente atraída hacia él.

Por su parte, el chico no sabía que hacer "¿Que estoy haciendo¿Es que acaso me gusta Lily Evans?... ¿Qué hago?... ¿La beso?" James volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica, y ella repitió:

-Potter… ¿Qué haces?

-Practicando para la obra… -

Lily no se esperaba esto, pero cuando James se dispuso a besarla, ella no opuso resistencia.

Justo un segundo antes de que se besaran dos personas atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda y entraron a la sala común.

-¿JAMES?- Exclamó Sirius anonadado- pero quién… ¿EVANS?

Al decir esto, Remus, que lo acompañaba, tomo atención a la situación. Vaya lío en el que se habían metido.

* * *

QUE HARAN LILY Y JAMES? TAN TAN TAN TAAAANN! VEANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! SE DESPIDEN POR HOY:

SOL Y LUNA

Adiós--- dejen reviews para subir el siguiente capítulo! Los queremos gracias!


	4. Respuestas a los reviews

**Respuestas a los reviews!

* * *

**

**Bueno, en este caso solo estoy yo, Luna, respondiendo los reviews recibidos hasta el 2006 – 02 – 06 aki podran encontrar respuestas! Mi mejor amiga, Sol, esta en una academia para entrar a la universidad, esa es la razon por la que no puede responderles tambien ella! **

**Nena Orion:** nuestro primer revieww! Oh! Muchas gracias! No sabes! Las dos estabamos chekeando la pag a cada ratito, para ver si alguien nos escribia, y justo llega tu review alentador! Jaja esperaa q Sirius tiene uno de esos papeles envidiables, en el fic, me refiero! Sigue leyendo por favor! Cuidate mucho, besos!

**Alda:** muchas gracias x tu review! Si, a nosotras tb nos gusta mucho el teatro, es como una realidad increíble donde puedes hacer lo ke kieras! Nosotras no eramos las mas flojitas en el cole, pero nos gustaba reirnos un monton x igual! Un besote!

**Aliance:** un millon de gracias x el review! Eso de la licencia nos dio risa a nosotras! Y bueno, te explico ( y a todos los demas tambien!) que la vincha es una liga ancha que se coloca en la frente para tener el cabello sostenido de una forma.. digamos estetica, si eso es! Y bueno, como te habras dado cuenta, richie es muy atento con su belleza y lo aprovecha al maximo! En cuanto a sirius, ya veras! Se despide mitad de eclipse (chiste malo! Jaja!) cuidate y sigue leyendo! un beso!

**I love weasleys and merodeadores:** james blunt? Chevere como dicen en mi pais! Si, honey es un personaje que salio de la realidad pero tambien al que le agregamos toques de nuestra imaginación, como comprenderas, aun asi quedo muy gracioso! Te prometo que pronto pasamos por uno de tus fics! Continua leyendo esta historia, espero que asi lo hagas! Cuidate y muchos besos!

**Moonyspat:** gracias por lo halagos! Si, honey parece ser un personaje que ha caido bien a los lectores, que alegria! Si tu eres loca y sin escrupulos, yo tambien! Me gusta mucho honey, es muy elocuente y vivaracho! Te apoyo, a mi tambien me cae mal ruk! Espero q sigas leyendo! Tambien pasaremos por tu fic cuanto antes! Cuidate, abrazos! GRACIAS POR TU SEGUNDO REVIEW! Claro que si escribiremos la continuación cuanto antes! Sigue apoyandonos! Gracias!

**Leilawood:** aunke corto, tu primer review estuvo muy lindo! Justo nos escrbiste lo que estabamos a punto de hacer: los ensayos! Y veras que cada vez, estos se ponen mejores! Por favor, continua leyendo el 4to capitulo en cuanto lo saquemos, si? Muchas gracias! Besos! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR UNA SEGUNDA OPINION! Hemos dejado el ultimo cap en suspenso porque asi la historia se hace mucho mas interesante! Nosotras hemos participado en obras teatrales, por eso tenemos cierta idea de cómo evoluciona hasta el dia del estreno! Sigue leyendo!

**Hassel:** ola! Si en clases hicimos muchas locuras por escribir este fic! Debajo de la carpeta, en clase de matematicas, lengua, ciencias, tooas! Y varias cosas estan pensadas desde hace tiempo… espero q te guste como va la historia y gracias por el review! Cuidate un besote!

**Rochy true:** suficiente con la palabra que nos diste, rochy: TERRIBLE! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic! Subiremos el siguiente cap muy pronto! Por favor, sigue leyendo! Besos y abrazos!

**Lamister:** me gustaria, y estoy segura que a Sol tambien, saber un poko mas de lo que opinas acerca del fic… o tal vez miau lo resume? Bueno, esperamos tu respuesta muy pronto! Cuidate!

* * *

Sol estara muy contenta, al igual que yo, de comprobar que continuan leyendo nuestro fic, a traves de los reviews! asi que por favor, no duden en enviarnos sus opiniones y palabras de aliento para este fic que estoy segura mejorara con los cap. que sigan saliendo! muchas gracias por leernos, escribimos por ustedes! besos para todos.

Luna... Y Sol a la distancia:)


	5. Cap 3: Ensayos parte II

DISCULPEN LA DEMORAA! no saben cuanto nos ha dolido no continar la historia despues de tanto tiempo! pero aqui tienen la continuacion, que esta buenisima, dejennos reviews, asi sabemos cuanto les gusta, y sus opiniones y consejos. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Sol y Luna

* * *

James y Lily despertaron del trance en el que se estaban hundiendo.

De pronto, ella lo empujó fuertemente y saltó del sillón donde habían caído. Él, por su parte, cayó de éste, golpeándose con una mesita que se encontraba al lado del sillón.

- ¡Fue Potter!... ¡él me trató de atacar!

James, todavía un poco adolorida por el golpe, se reincorporó rápidamente y giró su cabeza, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, hacia Lily. En ese momento lo único que podía sentir hacia ella era un profundo odio:

- ¿Qué¿Estás loca? Eres una mentirosa. ¿Ustedes no le creen verdad? – Dijo volviéndose hacia Sirius y Remus, que todavía seguían en shock por la escenita.

Enseguida, Remus reaccionó y se dirigió a Lily, que, haciendo uso de las clases de teatro, había conseguido poner una cara de víctima increíble, y la abrazó, como protegiéndola de James.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto y caer tan bajo, James –Dijo mientras se sentaba con Lily en otro sillón. - ¿Cómo pudiste atacarla?

- ¿Qué? Remus te estoy diciendo que yo no hice nada, ella está mintiendo. ¿Por qué no me crees, yo soy tu amigo¡deberías de creerme a mí, no a ella!

Pero tú si me crees¿verdad Sirius?

Sirius, que todavía seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, reaccionó, se aproximó hacia James que estaba alterado, y lo condujo a la larga escalera que conducía hacia su habitación. Después de todo, hubiera sido mucho peor si se quedaban allá abajo, pues Lily ya empezaba a preparar una respuesta. Mientras subían, Sirius no pudo contener más su curiosidad, y después de varios intentos, por fin, habló:

- ¿Qué rayos pasó allá abajo¿Qué estabas haciendo encima de Evans en el sillón y junto a la chimenea? Tú… ya sabes…la atacas…

- NO, yo no hice nada ¿está bien? Estábamos practicando para la obra, resbalé y nos caímos en el sillón. Eso es todo.

- Vamos, James¿acaso te parezco un idiota? (NO, definitivamente no jejeje) Has inventado mejores excusas que esa, hasta Peter ha inventado mejores excusas que esa. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime, no se lo voy a decir a nadie

- Sirius, ya te dije lo que pasó, si no me crees, es tu problema – Respondió James muy ofuscado, y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a Sirius con una respuesta en la boca.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, James ya se había echado en su cama y tapado completamente, Sirius no le dijo nada y también hizo lo mismo. Aún así, James soñó muchas veces con la cercanía de Lilian Evans, dando vueltas en su cama y creyendo que la almohada era su rostro…

Por su parte, en la sala común, todo se había quedado en silencio, el fuego que aún brillaba un poco en la chimenea se apagó totalmente, y fue ahí donde Remus y Lily recién hablaron.

- ¡Lumos! –dijo él, y el color volvió nuevamente a la sala común. – Yo… no puedo creer que él te haya atacado, de verdad, te pido disculpas por él.

- No es necesario, Remus, pero gracias por ayudarme. – respondió Lily, que se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Remus, era un buen amigo y sabía que podía confiar en él, a pesar que se encontraban casi a oscuras. – La verdad es que no todo fue culpa de James….

- ¿Qué? Pero él fue el que te atacó, tiene toda la culpa – dijo Remus sin entender

- Sí, bueno, pero a pesar de eso, cuando estábamos tan cerca de… bueno… tu ya sabes… me sentí rara…

- ¿Rara?-repitió Remus aún sin entender el punto al que Lily quería llegar.

- Sí rara, es decir, al principio cuando recién estábamos en el sillón yo no creí que nada fuera a pasar, es más, creí tener toda la situación controlada, pero luego, cuando estuvimos a sólo unos centímetros me dejé llevar, quería que algo pasara.

Remus la miraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna¿acaso ella le intentaba decir que estaba enamorada de James¿Acaso todas esas veces que pelearon, que se insultaron, eran sólo una máscara? Eso no podía ser verdad, quizás ella iba a decir otra cosa, que ella quería que un rayo lo parta o algo por el estilo.

- Pensarás que soy una tonta por lo que acabo de decir pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, creo que me gusta James, y… no sé si será cierto, pero creo que yo también le gusto. – después de decir esto soltó un pequeño suspiro sarcástico.

En ese momento, todos los temores de Remus de que Lily estuviera enamorada de James se hicieron realidad. Todas las esperanzas que antes de ese momento el hubiera podido tener con ella, se esfumaron. Quedó en blanco, se sentía destrozado y vacío. Esas palabras, tan temidas por él segundos antes, lo habían dejado indefenso. Quería terminar con todo eso de una vez, irse a su cuarto y olvidar todo lo que Lily le había confesado esa noche. Eran demasiadas sorpresas para él en un día.

- Remus, Remus ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido – dijo preocupada Lily, que no se había dado cuenta que desde que dijo sus últimas palabras, Remus no se había pronunciado.

- Mhm sí, estoy bien, sólo que un poco cansado, tú sabes, exámenes, tareas, la obra, además ya es un poco tarde, creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar.

- Sí, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de la hora hasta este momento, es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, nos vemos mañana – y él vio como se alejaba lentamente.

- Ah… y Remus

- ¿Sí? – respondió él tratando de esconder la tristeza en su voz.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Lily mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

- No hay problema- enseguida, la sala común volvió a perder sus colores, y se convirtió en un conjunto de sombras y formas raras. Remus, caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, cuando llegó, ya todos estaban durmiendo, así que decidió hacer lo mismo, aunque no obtuvo buenos resultados, pues no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

Por fin, después de mucho pensar, entendió que quizá Lily no era para él, nunca serían más que muy buenos amigos, y aunque el hubiera querido que pasen a otra etapa, con ser su amigo le bastaba. Sólo después que entendió esto, y con mucho dolor aún, logró dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que todos habían olvidado lo que había pasado. Después del desayuno, cuando sólo faltaban 10 minutos para empezar las clases, James y Sirius hablaban normalmente de las ranas de chocolate que les iban a robar a unos chicos de Slytherin, y estaban planeando todo, Peter, aún seguía dormido, aunque a nadie parecía preocuparle el hecho de que no llegara a tiempo a clases y a tomar desayuno, y Remus se encontraba ordenando sus libros.

- Primero los hechizamos y luego cogemos las ranas- decía James

- No, primero los hechizamos, luego les pintamos los labios y la cara, y luego cogemos las ranas y nos vamos. – respondía Sirius entre risas.

- Sí, pero no sin antes haberles tomado unas lindas fotografías que luego usaremos como chantaje para que no nos hagan nada, y si no tenemos otra cosa que hacer…

- Las pegamos por toda la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Chicos, después continúan planeando lo que será su castigo número cien en lo que va del año, y eso que empezamos hace dos meses, vamos a llegar tarde si no se apuran.

Y así, transcurrieron los días, James y Sirius, como bien predijo Remus, recibieron su castigo número cien, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo castigados pues se comieron demasiadas ranas de chocolate y tuvieron que ir donde la señora Pomfrey, pero al menos se libraron del castigo.

Ese día, como todos los anteriores, tenían que ir a ensayar la obra, que ya parecía estar tomando forma en algunas de las escenas más importantes.

Honey estaba feliz, aunque un poco nervioso pues cada vez que algo salía mal, Grecia amenazaba con quitar todo el presupuesto para la obra. También estaban James y Lily, que trataban de evitarse mutuamente, aunque sin muchos resultados, pues tenían que verse todos los días para ensayar e intercambiar algunas palabras, aunque sea de cortesía, para que Honey no se ponga como una loca y empiece a hacer sus berrinches, pues ya empezaba a sospechar que algo había cambiado, incluso, se atrevió a decir que tenían miedo de enamorarse.

Una hora después de haber estado practicando, Honey les dio unos minutos de descanso, en los que al fin, James, se atrevió a hablarle a Lily.

- Evans… ¿Tú… no le has contado a nadie sobre lo que pasó la otra noche, verdad?

- Mhmhm. ¿la otra noche¿y que pasó la otra noche, exactamente, porque yo creo que no pasó nada que sea importante… bueno Potter, no sé tú, pero yo sí me aprendo mis líneas y en este momento tengo que ir a practicarlas – Lily le dio la espalda de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta.

Pero James si que tenía una respuesta preparada. Le entro un poco del coraje que le había crecido aquella noche, y cogió a Lily por el brazo para hablarle al oído:

- paso que no podias dejar de mirarme, eso paso, y por desgracia para ti, nunca me fijaria en alguien como tu. Nunca, Evans, así que no te ilusiones.

Y dicho esto, James se fue a paso firme hacia el otro extremo, dejando a Lily con un sinsabor y sin habla.

- Bueno, chicos, retomemos el ensayooo! – dijo Honey en un gritito de excitación, y en el momento en que todos se incorporaban para continuar con los ensayos, se oyo un tumulto proveniente de la puerta de entrada al teatro.

Un grupo, de cerca de 15 personas o más, entraban con equipos muy sofisticados, utilería, vestuario, y materiales para construir la escenografía que se veían muy costosos. Y en el centro, liderando el grupo, una chica vestida de saco y falda, de un estilo muy ejecutivo y serio, con su varita levantada. Era Grecia, en su faceta más tirana. (oh! Veamos lo que sucede….)

- Señores – habló Grecia, y su voz retumbó en todo el teatro, porque los actores y hasta el director, se habían quedado callados – empiecen a instalar y recuerden: no escatimen gastos, lo quiero todo, tal y como quedamos. Empiecen de una vez.

A la orden de Grecia, todos se movilizaron a distintos puntos, sacando a los actores y arrinconándolos al centro.

- HONEY! – exclamó Grecia, y todos dieron un respingo. Honey se desvaneció por unos segundos, pero fue sostenido por Ally y otras chicas, quienes lo despertaron y lo enviaron al frente: con Grecia.

- Mande Jefa - dijo Honey temblando ligeramente.

- Escuche Honey – Grecia empezó a caminar en pequeños círculos mirando sus manos – mi exclusiva y atareada agenda solo me permite regalarle diez minutos de mi preciado tiempo, asi que seré concisa, preste atención: ve lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor? Lo ve, Honey? – honey asintió lentamente – esto es justamente lo que requiere su obra para dejar de ser mediocre. REQUIERE INVERSION. – ante la palabra mediocre, hubo una exclamación de ofensa grupal, inclusive Lily y James se sintieron ofendidos – y quien mejor que yo para asegurarle éxitos. Soy la única persona que puede darle lo que necesita, y usted lo sabe; por lo que pondré mi patrimonio familiar a disposición de la realización de esta obra, a pesar de que sus actores ni siquiera son profesionales – Ally ya estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ah, bien… eh.. supongo que…g-gracias, Jefa – Honey sentía como todos lo demás, que Grecia no daría tanto sin nada a cambio.

- No le diré de nada, porque si le exigo algo, Honey – Todos se pararon de puntillas para escuchar la ultima estocada de Grecia – escuche bien: el titulo de la obra sera reemplazado por "La Compañía de Hollow", y usted, con todo su elenco, presentaran esta obra cuantas veces yo decida; a fin de cuentas, yo la produzco, yo soy la dueña.

Hasta ese momento, el teatro nunca había sido lugar de tanto eco, de martillazos y trabajos manuales, solo allí, con todos callados, pasmados por la decisión de Grecia. En ese silencio, unas palmadas se escucharon, provenientes desde el 2do piso, una de las galerías de oro, donde un chico guapísimo estaba apoyado de manera elegante y despreocupada.

Todas las miradas giraron hacia Sirius Black, en especial, las miradas femeninas. Grecia volteó, con una ceja levantada, y los brazos cruzados.

- Bravo! Bravisimo!.. creo que no será la compañía de Hollow, sino la compañía del Horror… a pesar de que usted, Tirana Hollow, es una de las dictadoras más hermosas que he conocido – Sirius ya había descendido de la galería con un ágil salto, y le hizo una venia a Grecia, quien estaba con la expresión más fría, que sus ojos azules. El cabello negro de la chica, lacio y hasta los hombros, le daba esa apariencia de estar inanimada, de no ser humana. En cambio, Sirius, con su cabello negro y ojos negros se veía demasiado lindo como para dar miedo.

- Sirius Black! – exclamó Grecia, pero Sirius interrumpió.

- El mismo que viste y calza, y que tu mirada alcanza, pero no puede tocar!

Se escuchó una risa general que recorrió todos los rincones del teatro. Se podría decir que hasta los empleados agradecían la llegada del chico Black.

- COMO TE ATREVES A… - empezo Grecia.

Pero Sirius, ágilmente, se subió a unas cajas y continuó con su discurso:

- YO, Sirius Black, nuevo líder del sindicato teatral (autoproclamado! Se escucho decir a James) me comprometo a dar, si es que es necesario, cada uno de los galeones que pertenecen a la herencia Black (ohhhhh! Murmuraron todos!) para financiar la mejor obra que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás en su historia (la unica! Dijo Remus en voz alta) SIN MALTRATOS, NI CONDICIONES, SOLO CON ANIMOS DE SERVIR A ESTA GRAN COMPAÑÍA DE ACTORES, Y A SU GENIAL DIRECTOR!

Luego de ese esperanzador discurso, algunos actores elevaron a sirius en sus hombros, aplaudiendo y gritando: Black presidente, Black presidente! Mientras Honey se iba brincando como loca de contenta: "Siiiiiiii! Tragate esa, jefa!"

Todos dejaron a Grecia y fueron saliendo en dirección a la puerta, aún cargando a Sirius en hombros. Todos excepto Ally y Lily, quienes observaban a Grecia sola en medio del escenario, aún sin poder hablar.

Pero entonces, Grecia Hollow profirió una sentencia:

- ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, BLACK! NADIE INSULTA A GRECIA HOLLOW Y VIVE PARA CONTARLA!

Sirius volteó en dirección a la chica de los ojos azules como el mar, y le mando un gran beso volado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nadie vio a Grecia Hollow en ninguna clase, incluso, Lily y Ally, que eran sus compañeras de cuarto, apenas la habían visto entrar a su habitación la noche anterior y ya se corrían rumores acerca de su paradero, quizás planeando una monumental venganza hacia Sirius Black o descansando de todos en una isla paradisíaca.

Pero muy pronto, todos esos rumores, algunos más absurdos que otros, se desvanecieron. Esa tarde, cuando los actores entraron al escenario a seguir con sus prácticas diarias, todo había cambiado.

El horrible arreglo que antes tenían las cortinas había desaparecido, en su lugar, colgaban unas hermosas cortinas de oro, que tenían incrustadas las iniciales del colegio con diamantes muy brillantes.

En lugar de los polvorientos trajes, que tenían que ser enmendados a cada momento, se encontraban unos nuevos, con colores alegres y muy alusivos a la época Shakespiereana.

Todos los muebles que formaban parte de la escenografia y que ya se encontraban en un pésimo estado habían sido retapizados con unas telas indias únicas, las paredes, que ya casi no tenían pintura, tenían ahora un color hermoso que combinaba perfectamente con los sillones y las cortinas, todo esto y muchas cosas más que dejaron boquiabiertos a los alumnos que no se imaginaban que o quién habría podido costear todo eso.

Entre todos los gritos de asombro, se paró Grecia, que había estado sentada, en un sillón que más que todo parecía un trono, frente a ellos todo el tiempo, esperando el momento preciso para hablar:

- Habrá esto, y mucho más, si deciden irse conmigo, es más, esto sólo es una pequeña prueba de demostración de lo que puedo hacer si me escogen – dijo fríamente, esperando la reacción de todos.

En ese momento, todos se preguntaban porque había decidido dejar a tremenda productora, si les daba más de lo que podían desear. Pero antes que cualquiera se sentara en uno de los hermosos asientos nuevos, o estrenara algo de la nueva arquitectura sacada del mismo libro, Sirius se colocó al lado de Grecia y habló para todos:

- Lo que nuestra hermosa tirana ha intentado esta vez es comprarnos, queridos compañeros! Pero yo, que también cuento con mucho capital, voy a regalarles dos veces más lo que están viendo sus ojos, y el mejor vestuario de la temporada!

Los actores, que habían empezado a vitorear a Grecia, cambiaron de parecer, y empezaron a vitorear a Sirius.

Grecia volteó hacia Sirius, y le habló por primera vez, cara a cara:

- tu también los estas comprando!

- si pero ellos prefieren al chico líder, que a la niña opresora! – y Sirius le guiñó un ojo

- eres un grosero, mal educado! Es increíble que pertenezcas a una familia de tanta estirpe como la Casa de los Black, y que estés invitado cada año a la fiesta de las casas reales, pero nunca asistas, por lo maleducado que eres!

- Vaya que conoces de mi vida… has estado siguiendome, como todas las demas?

Al decir esto, Grecia se irguió en todo su tamaño, y le dijo con una frialdad que daba miedo:

- Soy Grecia Hollow, creo que eso aún no te entra en la cabeza Black, Hollow, una de las tres familias más importantes de todas Gran Bretaña, una familia a la que ni siquiera la tuya puede igualar, y todavía sigues creyendo que pierdo? No Black, yo nunca pierdo ni lloro. NUNCA!

- Se nota – dijo Sirius, que al escucharla se había asqueado, nunca le gustó eso de las familias, y las sangres – no pareces humana. Qué son tus ojos? Zafiros comprados? No me sorprendería, y creéme, no es un halago, su majestad.

- No me rebajaré a hablarte, ni mirarte un poco más.

- Eso lo veremos… - Sirius se volteó a la multitud – bueno, elenco de teatro, será mejor que decidan, o la Tirana Hollow, o yo.

Hubieron murmullos de indecisión, algunos señalaban lo que había traído Grecia, otros añoraban los vestidos que podría conseguir Sirius. Honey, preocupado, llamó a una junta: todos se cerraron en un círculo, y empezaron a discutir:

- Escuchenme, señoritas y señoritos! – dijo Honey en su aguda vocecita – estamos ante un gran dilema, y necesitamos sus opiniones, ruego que sean objetivos! No queremos sentimentalismos, ni que ella me miro asi, ni que ella me grito asa, ni que ella es una tirana… YO VOTO POR SIRIUS! QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?

Muchas personas levantaron sus manos en señal de aprobación con Honey, y este rió ligeramente. Pero una tierna vocecita se escuchó entre el circulo.

- Eh… profesor Honey… profesora… profe… - era la pequeña Ally, quien hablaba desde una esquina

- Ah, pero quien me invoca?- Honey miró a todos lados – ah pero si es mi Margaret! Ven para acá pequeña! – Honey estiró su manito delicada y la trajo al centro – ahora si, dinos Ally Rosewood, que es lo que deseas.

Ally tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose fuerzas, y dijo todo de un tirón:

- Me confieso amiga de Grecia Hollow, y tengo la obligación de decirles que ella, a pesar de parecer una chica muy, muy mala (mala es poco! Se escucho por ahí….) en realidad solo quiere ayudar, a su manera claro, y sería injusto rechazarla después que ya nos trajo tanto. Además, hasta ahora Sirius Black no nos ha dejado nada de nada, no nod ha dado lo prometido. Por eso yo digo que los dos se queden, ya que la union hace la fuerza, y unidos ambos nos ayudaran más que compitiendo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la más pequeña tenía la razón. Y empezaron a levantar sus manos, en señal de apoyo a la idea de la niña Ally.

Honey miró hacia todos lados, y un poco resignado, pero por lo menos tranquilo, también levanto su manita.

Muy bien- siguió Honey volteándose hacia Sirius y Grecia, que trataban de esconder sus nervios- Después de mucho pensar, hemos llegado a un acuerdo unánime: Grecia, tú estarás en la obra…

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos, y justo cuando iba a proferir unas palabras de victoria hacia su enemigo, Honey continuó- y darás el 50, pues el señor Black también nos acompañará e invertirá la otra mitad.

Grecia, ya sin su sonrisa de satisfacción, y sirius, sin su habitual tranquilidad, se miraron, y cunado se disponían a refutar lo antes dicho por Honey, este continuó:

- El que no quiera seguir con este acuerdo puede retirarse.

- por mi está perfecto-dijo Sirius-pero no creo que a ella le guste mucho la idea.

- te equivocas una vez más black! la verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo con la decision, y sin duda no seré yo la que se vaya primero – dijo de manera vehemente Grecia, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Diciendo esto, ambos se retiraron por puertas distintas, y con esto, se dio fin a la práctica del día.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor, Ally revisaba otra vez su libreto, para ver que no se olvidaba de nada, que no obviaba ningún detalle. Pero en medio de la pagina 11, se percató de algo muy curioso le pasaba a Margaret, que sentía algo muy hermoso… el personaje, claro.

- Lily – dijo Ally despacito

- Mhm? – Lily estaba casi dormida, pero no podía ignorar a Ally, además porque si lo hacía Ally continuaría llamandola hasta despertar a Grecia también.

- Eh.. no sabía que Margaret Capulet estaba enamorada – dijo Ally, enrojeciendo un poco.

Lily se incorporó y trató de no sonar reprochante:

- Ay Ally, pensé que ya entedías todo lo que le sucede a tu personaje - Lily se retiró el pelo del rostro, y sentó a Ally a su lado – Margaret, mi hermanita, es una niña que vive detrás de las faldas de Julieta, y su vida es un cuento de hadas hermoso hasta que conoce…

- El amor – dijo Ally en un susurro.

- Exactamente, Ally… el inexplicable y doloroso amor… - Lily se quedó un poco ensimismada con su última frase… pero Ally la zarandeó y prosiguió – y bueno, Margaret descubre el amor en.. creo que en un personaje mucho mayor que ella…

- Aquí dice que estoy enamorada de Mercurio.

Lily casi se resbala de la cama.

- con que estas enamorada de Re… digo… con que Margaret esta enamorada de Mercurio…

- El capitán más guapo de toda la flota de Verona, según el libreto – agregó Ally, leyendo una parte de las líneas – pero eso no resuelve nada – dijo la chica, poniéndose nuevamente colorada.

- Por qué dices eso, Ally? – inquirió Lily, mirándola extrañada

- Porque… bueno, porque… eso quiere decir que Margaret mantiene un secreto, un secreto de amor… por un hombre.

- mmm.. si eso ya lo sabemos…

- No, es que tienes que notar la diferencia, Lily… Mercurio no es un chico, es un hombre, a diferencia de todos, hasta de Romeo – dijo Ally un poco avergonzada, pero no se detuvo allí – y Margaret es una niña, sólo una niña que no conoce nada sobre amores ni chicos, mucho menos de hombres… te das cuenta como calza esto conmigo?

- Tienes toda la razón, Ally… eres tu… y Mercurio es él… - Lily había empezado a imaginar un gran plan en su cabeza, y miraba al vacío como pensando…

- Sabes quién es Mercurio Lily? Lo sabes? – los ojitos castaños de Ally se abrieron de par en par.

- Por supuesto que no, Ally, pero haremos esto: mañana averiguare quien es, y ambos practicaran sus líneas en la sala común a las 6 de la tarde, que te parece?

- En serio, Lily? Haría eso por mí? Oh, gracias! – Ally la abrazó y luego se echó en su cama, pensando en quien sería su Mercurio… su…

Lily esperó que se durmiera, y salió de puntillas hacia el cuarto de los chicos de 6to año. Eran las 12 de la noche, y subía por los escalones de la torre de la izquierda, la torre de los chicos. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, solo la abrió de par en par, y justo cuando James se encontraba en bóxers, parado al frente de ella.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritaron los dos.

- Evans que haces aquí? – James cogió a Peter como una toalla, y se lo puso al frente, tratando de taparse.

- Eh.. yo… - Lily se recuperaba de la visión "Potter en ropa interior" – REMUS!

- Si?- Remus estaba leyendo un libro, pero lo cerró al ver a Lily atravesando la puerta del cuarto – Lily, no debes estar…

- Remus, tu sabías que Mercurio se enamora de la hermana menor de Julieta?

- mm.. creo que algo así leí en el libreto…

- Y sabes quien es la chica?

- No, ni idea… tienes que decirmelo a estas horas de la noche, Lily?

- Sí – lo apremió la pelirroja, sin importarle que Remus también estaba en boxers – escuchame, practicaras con ella tu libreto mañana en la sala común a eso de las 6 de la tarde… ah y si puedes llevale algo, algun regalito, algo!.. yo sé que tu eres un gran chico y lo harás muy bien! – Con una sonrisita, Lily salió del cuarto, sin mirar a James de nuevo.

Potter cerró la puerta detrás de ella, no tan fuerte porque Sirius dormía como bebé, y se dirigió a Remus, con una cara contenida de algo parecido a los celos:

- ¿por qué Evans te quería ver a estas horas de la noche?

Remus lo miró. Esperaba que huebiese empezado a injuriar a Lily, pero en vez de eso, estaba reclamando su atención. "quien diría…James…"

- Vino porque quería verme. Punto final me voy a dormir. – Remus lo hizo a próposito, y dejó a James con algo que ante no había conocido, y nunca pensó sentir por Remus: celos.

* * *

En la sala común de gryffindor, a las 6 de la tarde, como nunca, no había nadie.

Una muchacha rubia bajó la larga escalera que separaba a los dormitorios de las chicas con la sala común, y se sentó en un sillón, cerca de la chimenea.

Minutos más tarde, Remus Lupin, ya se encontraba en la sala común, esperando a la misteriosa chica con la que practicaría sus líneas.

-Hola Ally- se dirigió a la chica sentada en el gran sillón.

-Hola Remus, pensé que no había nadie, es que todos se han ido al partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff.

-Si bueno, yo… decidí mejor no ir porque tengo que…tú sabes, practicar para la obra.

-De verdad? que coincidencia, yo también estoy en la obra

- Y… Quién eres?- se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Mercurio – Margaret respondieron también al unísono.

Ambos se quedaron pensando si es que habían escuchado bien lo que se habían dicho.

- Tu eres Margaret? - dijo Remus con un tono de sorpresa en su voz

- Tu eres Mercurio?- Ally no contestó la pregunta, estaba llena de ellas.

Y ambos se quedaron mirando, rojos hasta los pensamientos.

* * *

**como seguira esta entreverada historia? averigüelo en el siguiente capítulo de BITÄCORA DE LOS MERODEADORES **

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSS POR FAVOOOOR! LOS KEREMOS!**


	6. Cap 4: Aprendiendo a bailar

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV: Aprendiendo a bailar

* * *

Honey se encontraba en medio del teatro, para uno de los ensayos más completos. Se encontraba también su mejor "amigo", aquel que Honey mismo había llamado para que les enseñara la coreografía del baile de disfraces. Su nombre era Valentino, a secas, como el decía.

-Chicos hoy les he traido a mi gran amigo, Valentino, jujujuju, el nos enseñara a todos el arte de danzar al son del vals! Jijiji, ya los quiero ver bailando! Siiii!

El elenco entero puso cara de resignación al ver a Valentino, quien por alguna razon era muy parecido a Honey en todos los aspectos, y pronto se fueron a los camerinos a recoger sus trajes, las chicas por sus faldas y los hombres por sus…

-Mallas? Pero que porqueria… - James estaba asqueado al ver las mallas que Valentino había escogido para Romeo y todos los demás hombres del elenco.

-Ah, Potter… a ver dime, porque te quejas ahora?

-Evans no hables de lo que no sabes..

-Potter eres un…!

-Mallas? – Remus estaba levantando lo que eran mallas rosaditas… - y de este color!

-Si mi pobre amigo, estamos condenados todos a esta tortura… - dijo James indignado

-Que exagerados! No estan tan mal! – señalò Lily aunque soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Que? No estan taaan mal? - James apretaba en un puño sus mallas amarillas – bueno, si tienes razon… estan mejor que tu!

-Si seras Potter…

-Mallas? – se escuchò decir a Richie Legrand, con una voz muy masculina – que poco varonil! Apuesto que te lo vas a poner, eh Potter?... Hola Lily – y aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a la chica.

-Hola Richie… sí, de hecho que se lo pone…

-Mallas? – susurró una voz fría por atrás. Era Snape, quien tenía una mirada de desconcierto al ver esta prenda. Cogió un par y se fue, murmurando cosas que no se le entendieron.

-chicos, valentino les dirigirá algunas palabras! Acerquense!!!-chillo Honey.

Valentino, un hombre más alto y más espigado que Honey, tal vez por la danza, se dirigió al elenco dictando una orden:

-los quiero a toditos en sus mallas y faldas en este segundo! Ahorita! – los actores se le quedaron mirando.- Pero que esperan, una tarjeta de invitación? En el acto!

Todos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin embargo los chicos estaban llenos de vergüenza tapandose las piernas con sus manos, delante de unas chicas que se reían de sus trajes. Solo había uno que aun no se cambiaba y ese era Peter.

-Pero ccomoo es posible que tu todavía estés con tu pantalón?

-Eh… todos los camerinos están ocupados…

-NO me importa! NO me interesa! NO es mi problema!

-Pero profesor Valentino… usted no entiende…

-Pero NADA punto se acabo

-Yo no me voy a poner esas mallas!

-NO OIGO NO OIGOOOO! – y se tapo los oidos de una forma muy comica – soy de fierro! Soy de palo! Tengo orejas de pescado!

-Pero si los pescados…

-Ah Peter póntelos – le gritaron todos que ya los tenian puestos hace rato…

Peter, viéndose sin escapatoria, fue al camerino… y no salio de allí por todo el ensayo.

Después que todo esto pasó, empezaron los ensayos de baile, Valentino había traído unos pequeños tapetes, uno para cada uno, los cuales ubico en el escenario y empezó a explicar:

-Bueno pues, a ciencia cierta no se cuanto saben del arte de un baile coreografiado… en la época de Romeo y Julieta, los grandes bailes eran uuuuu muy elaborados!! Asii que les he traído mi método de enseñanza… para que cuando digan… quien les enseño a bailar?... ustedes respondan: Valentino el mejor del lugaaaarr!! Jujujujuuuuuuuuuuu!! – Valentino rió ampliamente y Honey dio aplusitos de apoyo – ahora bien, diran, para que sirven estos tapetes?... les explicare pòr medio de un ejemplo vivencial… Eh Honey me dijiste que tenias a alguien que estaba deseosa de ser la primera en todo?

-Oh si!! – dijo Honey. Parecía que había estado esperando ese momento – Hay una niña que se muere por ser tu primera y mejor alumna! Que pase RukA… mebarak!

Al parecer, Honey era muy resentido y nunca se iba a olvidar de lo que ensayos atrás Ruk le había hecho. La chica apareció con una falda y una mirada muy vivaz en la cara.

-Bailare con gusto Honey, no se haga ilusiones, soy muy buena bailando! – Ruk se paro en uno de los tapetes. Detrás de Valentino – dígame que pasos debo hacer…

-Los bailes de salón son complicados porque debe de existir una coordinación extraordinaria! Así que estos tapetes controlaran los tiempos y los pasos que hagan! No tendrán escapatoria! Jajaja – Valentino, feliz de su súper idea de los tapetes, se fue a dar una palmadita de jubilo con Honey – bueno, empecemos!

Valentino se paro al frente y señalo:

-Uno de los pasos del baile va así… un dos tres… vuelta… un dos… giro… esperas a que el otro pase por tu izquierda, levantas el brazo derecho, sostienes la falda con el izquierdo y retrocedes en tres cuando yo lo indique. Lista? – pero Valentino no espero que Ruk le respondiera, movió su varita y el tapete se volvió de un azul muy fuerte y la música sonó en todo el teatro.

El vals escogido por Honey (previa aprovacion de Sirius y Grecia) era muy hermoso, y comenzaba suavemente. Ruk estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir las piruetas que Valentino estaba haciendo… pero de repente.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! – Ruk se encontraba en el suelo. De repente, el tapete se había movido para adelante, dejando caer a la chica.

-Ohhhh si uuuuuuu me olvide de ese detalle… cada vez que se equivoquen en el paso, o se retrasen en el tiempo, el tapete se moverá hacia a delante, dejándolos caer, como pueden ver ahora.

Ruk, indignadísima, se paró rápidamente y miro a Valentino con cara de odio, como la que reservaba solo para Honey, ahora no sabia a quien mas odiar.

-Bueno, que esperan, todos a sus tapetes!- todos los chicos, aún un poco inseguros de lo que les iba a pasar se montaron a sus tapetes, y el baile empezó:

-Yyyyyyyy… ahí vaaaaa: un, dos, tres, cuatro… otra vez… un, dos, tres, cuatro… mano arriba jovencita!... un, dos, tres, cuatro… giro en dos tiempos… le-doy-la-ma-no-a-mi-pa-re-ja!... cinco, seis, siete, ocho… caaaaaaaaaaaambio! – Mientras Valentino dictaba y enseñaba los pasos, Honey acompañaba con palmaditas para indicar los tiempos – Señor Potter no veo esa mano levantada! Mas alto! – James levanto tanto su brazo que Lily tuvo que empinarse – y usted señorita Rosewood, no mire al piso! Sus pies se pueden mover solos! Un, dos, tres, cuatro! Con gracia, Señor Snape, con gracia! Que no pisa cucarachas usted!

-Por un demonio…- murmuro Snape, pero se esforzó mas…

-Sigan así, mis chicos! – dijo Honey con lagrimillas en los ojos – hay se me corre el rimel…

-AHORA QUIEROO – la voz de Valentino se escuchaba por encima de la música – QUE VUELVAN CON SU PAREJA ORIGINAL Y LES ENSEÑARE COMO LEVANTAR A SU CHICA!

-QUE!!!!!!!????- se escuchó en coro la vos de varios chicos emocionados!

-QUIERO DECIR EL PASO EN DONDE TIENEN QUE ALZAR POR LOS AIRES A SU PAREJA!...Que malpensados esos chicos….- dijo para Honey.

-Pero asi los quierooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Ujujujuj-siguió Honey

-A LA SEÑAL, MANOS EN LA CINTURA Y QUIERO VER A LAS CHICAS SUSPENDIDAS POR TRES TIEMPOS! Y VA… UNO!

James puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Lily y con toda su fuerza intento levantarla… perdon alzarla… pero lo malo fue que concentro su fuerza en apretar su cintura y como lo hicieron mal, los tapetes se movieron, se tropezaron, se cayeron y se golpearon.

-No seas imbecil Potter! Ereees un debiil, pobreee buenooo para nadaaa… - grito Lily echa una furia.

-No es mi culpa que estes tan gorda… - James se levantaba con un enorme chichon en la cabeza.

-Queeeeeee?? COMO TE ATREVES! – Lily se levanto completamente y le tiro un puñetazo en el estomago.

-OH NO! Peligro en la zona 13, Romeo y Julieta queriendose matar antes de la obra! Aaaaaaaahh esto solo me pasa a mi! SEPARENLOS! – Honey, desesperada, veia como Lily repartia golpes por doquier y James trataba de alejarlos.

-Honey no me digas que este par es el protagónico! – Valentino estaba con cara de preocupación! – justo ahora tengo que enseñarles su baile principaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

-Jejejeje esteeee…. Buenooo… si… pero créeme! Actuan muyyy bieeeen!

-Idiota!

-Gorda!

-Arghhhh! Te matare Potter!

-Ellos no quieren pegarse en realidad! –Honey estaba entre ellos, recibiendo todo de los dos.

-Mhmhmhmhmhmh si bien… si ellos están así, es mejor que empecemos ahora mismo.- dijo Valentino con una voz evaluadora.- Potter, Evans, aompáñenme por favor, mientras los demás siguen practicando la alzada.

James y Lily dejaron de pelear y se alejaron del resto del elenco, siguiendo a Valentino. Remus se quedó alzando a Ally (cosa no muy dificil), pero ambos fueron llamados por Honey hacia un lado del escenario.

-Lo estamos haciendo mal, profesor? – pregunto Ally, viniendo junto con Remus.

-Oh no, no, ustedes bailan muy bien.. es solo que quería saber como va su ensayo de la obra, ya que Mercurio y Margaret, es decir sus personajes, tienen cierto romance por allí…

-Ah… eso… - dijo Ally, un poco avergonzada.

-Va bien, profes.. Honey – solo dijo Remus para no comprometer a Honey.

-Oh yo se.. – dijo Honey y bajo su mirada hacia sus uñitas – usteden son de los mejores.. es solo que quiero evitar que esto suceda de nuevo – y señalo a donde James y Lily se encontraban, aparentemente bailando pero con una mirada de querer estrangularse mutuamente – lo que llamaamos "Romeo debe morir" en la version de Lilian Evans.

-Ah no se preocupe – dijo muy resuelta Ally . nosotros vamos dos noches practicando nuestros guiones…

-Oh ya veoooo!! – dijo Honey revisando su libreto maestro – pero aquí hay una escena que me pregunto… si habran practicado…

-Cual? – inquirió Remus

- Esta – Hooney les alcanzo el libreto. Remus y Ally se inclinaron a leer un poco de la escena que según Honey era una de las mas importantes en toda la obra.

Ally se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Nosotros… - empezó Remus. De repente, se había puesto ligeramente sonrojado – nosotros no hemos practicado la escena 7 aún…

-Yo no sabia… - Ally tenia la mirada en el suelo.

-Me lo imagine… - suspiro Honey – aaaahhh… el amor y sus manifestaciones… vemos cada cosa… - y le echo una mirada a la pareja de James y Lily – pero bueno… espero que ustedes no se quieran taaaanto como ellos…

-Que dice Señorito Honey.. nosotros somos solo amigos…

-Si, amigos…

Honey los miro. En verdad, veía cierto brillo en los ojos de ally y en los de Remus, quee en fin... se preguntaba si había llegado con la obra a destapar amores en Hogwarts...

-jajajaja, yo se que no... - dijo Honey, y espero que se vayan para completar la frase - quee no lo aceptaran por ahora...

Luego de decir esto, Honey volvio a mirar a su pareja protagónica, que finalmente había dejado de pelear, y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Valentino, ignorando que Ruk se acercaba para hablarle. ("Soy de palo…" y se fue)

-Parece que nuestro Romeo esta de malas hoy… - el elenco se acercó también al escuchar la voz del coreógrafo haciendo gala de su peculiar tono de voz – dígame, James¿Dónde aprendió a bailar así?... Pobre hombre!!!!!!!

La gente allí reunida no pudo contener la risa. El rostro de James se sonrojó mientras que aún sostenía las manos de Lily entre las suyas. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que James no podía ni mirarla. Y la piso de nuevo.

-Vaya! – exclamó Valentino, nuevamente para ridiculizar a Romeo - ¡NUNCA había visto tanta INCOMPETENCIA junta! – todos exceptuando Remus se rieron, pero Lily contuvo su risa y le apretó la mano.

-Tranquilo – le susurró la chica a James, y éste se paro en seco.

-JA! EL COLMO! Ahora ni siquiera baila! SUELTENSE! – Lily se separó de James y él retrocedió. Definitivamente nunca en la vida lo habían puesto en tal situación ante todos – Aver….. quien tendrá las suficientes agallas! La VALENTIA que se necesita para bailar CORRECTAMENTE sobre la pista, para hacerlo mejor que nuestro amigo Potter, lo cual no es muy difícil por supuesto…

Los chicos miraron hacia el piso, incluso algunos retrocedieron. Claro que se morían por bailar con Lily, pero les intimidaba la presencia de Valentino. Remus pensó en la posibilidad remota de salir adelante y bailar con la pelirroja, y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay – la dulce vocecita de Ally se escuchó entre la gente que observaba todo el espectáculo. Sin querer, uno de los chicos, al retroceder, había empujado a Ally, haciendo que ella pierda el equilibrio y caiga. (nos paramos, y lo intentamos, y si funciona! Creanos, asi se cae la gente!! No Luna??). Remus, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo un rápido movimiento, y sostuvo a la chica segundo antes de que llegue al piso.

-Que acto para más heroico! – chilló Honey mientras que algunas chicas suspiraban – gracias por salvar a mi pequeña Ally, señorito Lupin.

-Ah… de-de nada.

Remus soltó a Ally, y la niña se le quedó viendo por un rato más… (jejeje) Pero mientras que esto sucedía, otro chico, muy ambicioso por cierto, pensaba en ser el remplazo de James, bailando con Lily.

-A un lado, dejenme pasar! Que se arrimen!! – Richie Legrand, ya sin su vinchita roja (la tenía en el bolsillo) se aproximó al escenario, hinchado de orgullo y petulancia.

-Y quién es usted? Señor… - Valentino lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Señor Legrand, para usted.

-UUUuUuUuUuUuUuuUUu – dijo la audiencia en pleno.

Silencio.

Mirada de Valentino sobre la de Richie.

Silencio.

-que?

-Yo quise decir que…

-Jijijijijijijiji hay estos chicos, cuando no le sacan canas a verdes a uno! – Honey se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Valentino y calmar los ánimos – son tan…

-Malcriados – le espetó el coreografo.

-No no… originales… - corrigió Honey, sudando la gota gorda – jijiji bueno prosigan….

Valentino volvió a mirar a Richie, y reanudó el vals.

-Pues bien, que espera! Vamos niño…

Richie estuvo a punto de reclamar lo de niño, pero Honey le hizo gestos por atrás.

-Esta bien - se limitó a decir, y tomó a Lily de la cintura de una manera un poco brusca, y se le pegó. Los chicos exclamaron: asu, ya se la ganó… y James escuchó eso y no le gustó en absoluto.

"Que rayos le pasa a este imbecil" se encontró pensando James de repente, apretando los puños bajo la túnica.

-No te me pegues tanto – murmuró Lily entre dientes, solo para que Legrand la escuchase. Pero el chico no se immutó y siguió bailando - ¿Qué no entiendes, tarado? No soy tu chica…

-Pero lo serás – y para variar, el tarado le guiñó un ojo.

-Un momento! DETENGA LA MUSICA, VALENTINO!

James recobró su actitud diaria y volvió a ponerse en el primer plano de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora señor Potter?

-Ya acabó la canción, sueltame…

-Bien que te gusto, pelirrojita…

-Ahhhh otro idiota… sueña nomas Legrand! – pero antes de que Lily empujara a Richie, James se le adelantó.

-Lilian – le dijo Potter, serio – no puedes bailar con él.

-Poooooooor? – dijo Lily, con Richie en frente de ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por que….

-¡Vamos Potter tomate tu tiempo! – vociferó Richie, como el macho man.

-Mira James, no tengo paciencia para que justo ahora se te ocurra… - empezó Lily, entornando los ojos.

-No no, YA SE!, porque el no es Romeo! Tu no puedes bailar con el!!! – exclamó James triunfal. A lo lejos, Remus se golpeó la cabeza.

-Para tu información, TU TAMPOCO ERES ROMEO! Romeo no existe, Potter, esto – Lily levantó su brazos, señalando el teatro entero – es una O-B-R-A, OBRA!. además, desde cuando te importa con quien bailo yo? Eh?

-Desde ahora!

-QUEE?

-YA BASTA! – Valentino hizo sentir su presencia en el escenario – Potter, váyase! ME NIEGO A ENSEÑARLE A TENER RITMO SIQUIERA!

-PARA LO QUE NECESITO SUS ESTUPIDAS CLASES! – Ally se llevó la mano a la boca. No recordaba haber estado en una clase tan "salvaje" en sus propios términos.

-NO SE SOBREPASE CONMIGO, NIÑO!

-PUES USTED NO ME TRATE COMO UN IMBECIL!

-Yo lo trato como lo veo – dijo con voz furiosa el profesor de danza, y James levantó su varita entre la túnica.

-Stupefy! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Honey perdió la compostura, y saltó al rescate de su amigo, al más puro estilo matrix. Trató de interponerse entre el hechizo y Valentino, pero el rayo pasó por debajo de él - upsss noooo! – decía mientras caía y veía como el hechizo impactaba sobre el coreógrafo, y lo dejaba inmóvil sobre el piso. Toda la gente estuvo a punto de celebrar, de no ser porque prefirieron observar a James salir enojado del teatro, por la puerta trasera.

Remus, al ver a Valentino tirado en el piso, no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ AAaarghh argh cof cof eemmm… - Remus se llevó una mano a la boca, como haciendo que tosía. El elenco volteó a mirarlo con las cejas levantadas, y Ally le puso su manita en la espalda, creyendosela.

-Bueno lamento que hayan visto esta escena… - dijo Honey, lamentandolo profundamente – cuando Valentino recupere la conciencia, veré como solucionar esto… solo me pasan a mi estas cosas… ay de mi! – pero fue interrumpido por el ruido que hacía la puerta trasera al abrirse. La gente creyó que era James, así que corrieron a ver si el chico había traído bombas fétidas, como para deshacerse definitivamente del coreógrafo. Pero no, para su sorpresa, los que llegaron eran los productores de la obra, que muy alegremente se paseaban por el teatro, sin siquiera notar al elenco que los miraba impresionado.

-No, no, la mejor sucedió en la fiesta de fin de año de los Monroe! Cuando tío Barry me pegó el chicle super elástico al cabello!

-Me imagino que tío Barry descansa en paz, porque con la señorita Hollow no se juega!

-¡Que exagerado! Lo unico que hice fue devolverle el favor…

-Pero no es Barry? Barry, el pelucon? El del record mundial de cabellos en el cuerpo??

-Exactamente! Así que mi anécdota gana a la tuya!

-No no, es que tu no lo has escuchado desde la boca del protagonista: Peter… espera y verás que…- se detuvieron en seco, y miraron a su alrededor. Todos los alumnos en el teatro los miraban, y Sirius dijo en voz alta:

-Epa¿Qué les pasa a todos acá? – y como nadie respondió, se dirigió a Remus desde allí – Hey, Lupino, acabo de ver a James saliendo con una cara, como la de McGonagall cuando volamos el laboratorio… jaja que buenos tiempos… - Remus empalideció por completo, hasta ahora nadie sabía de esa travesura – en fin, me puedes explicar a que se debe?

Remus silbó y señaló a Lily con los ojos.

-Ahhh ya, lo de siempre – dijo Sirius, y agregó, llevandose las manos al estomago – y ese… jajaja.. ese es el profesor de danza?? Jajaja…

-Si no trabaja, no le pagaremos! – dijo Grecia, en un tono más serio, acercándose a Ally.

-Sí si, no le pagaremos – le siguió Sirius, desdeñoso.

-Ally, cuéntame que paso aquí – Grecia no había entendido nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Que Lily tiene dos pretendientes muy salvajes – dijo la niña, con los ojos abiertos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-LILY! – gritó Grecia, y la pelirroja volteó – BIEN AHÍ! – y levantó sus pulgares en señal de victoria. Lily la miró, con el entrecejo fruncido y se paso un dedo sobre la garganta – jajaja cuéntamelo con detalles, Ally…

-Bueno,pues, esta este chico de la vinchita… que no tenía la vinchita…

Honey se cansó de tratar de despertar a Valentino y lo dejo tirado. "Bueno hice lo que pude, jijiji", y decidió, de una vez por todas, ir a la "acción".

-A ver chicos…..-dijo Honey, pero nadie parecía escucharlo, todos estaban muy impactados después de la novela que estaban presenciando- CHICOOOOOOOOS- volvió a decir, pero esta vez levantando la voz, lo que causo que los alumnos prestaran atención y voltearan a mirar a su maestro de teatro – Así esta mucho mejor, lo que vamos a hacer hora es hacer lo que leí en el artículo de la semana pasada de mi revista favorita: "Corazón de bruja". Ahí explicaban todo lo necesario para un gran baile de salón!!! SI QUE SIII! Lo primero es que la señorita Evans se coloque al frente, siendo mi mejor bailarina.

Lily no lo podía creer. Ella? La chica de los problemas? No dijo nada y se puso al frente.

-Ahora bien, los demás formen tres filas con sus parejas de baile y… suéltense! … Que la suelte señor Galliani, esto es una coreo grupal, no su declaración de amor!! LO QUE HAY QUE VER!... bien chicos, pondré la música y seguirán mis pasos! Oook?? Jijijij que divertido, ay casi piso a Valentino jeje…

-Qué hago adelante… que hago adelante – se decía Lily para sí misma.

-Profesor! Pero falta un miembro del elenco!

-Qué? Ah? Por mis pestañas, que cosa dice, señorito productor Black?

-Oh sí, Sirius tiene razón – Sirius sonrió al escuchar su nombre dicho por Grecia – estoy contándolos y falta uno de ellos… un chico!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – dijo Honey, con su vocecita aguda – usted se refiere al señor Peter – Mallitas – pettigrew? – todos se rieron, pero Honey los calló – shhhh!! Ahorita lo traigo, señora!

-Señora?

-Señorona…

-Ay honey, tráigalo nomás!

-YES SIR!

-Jajaj sir…

-Cállate, sirius…

Honey fue hacia los camerinos, y se remango la túnica. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Luego de un minuto se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-Mi Dios! – exclamó Ally – quien esta matando al pobre de peter?

-Jajaja, Peter solo sal! – le gritó Sirius, entre risas.

-No, no por favor, Honey tenga piedad de mí, no me haga salir, no con esta malla.

-No, no, no, no, no! Usted sale o sale, para eso fue al casting no? Para ser parte de este maravilloso elenco!... Vaya AFUERA! – Honey lo empujó hacia fuera, y Peter cayó de bruces sobre la tablada.

Honey puso la música después de que el chico se levanto del suelo, pero éste se encontraba muy desorientado como para poder hacer algo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo tengo- chilló Honey- ya que usted esta muy despistado, y no sabe nada de lo que vamos a hacer….. porque mejor no se pone al costado de nuestra mejor bailarina, venga venga! – Honey lo tomó de la mano, y dio saltitos hacia donde estaba Lily. Ella puso cara de "peor es nada… o no?"

-Bailen bailen como los dioses!!! – exclamó Honey, dando vueltas.

-Este debe de ser el mejor día en la vida de Peter – dijo Remus, al lado de Sirius.

-Si, amigo! Es increíble, la chica aún no lo golpea! VAMOS PETER, TU PUEDES!

Pero antes de que acabara la melodía del vals, se escuchó un crashhh y la mirada del elenco se poso en la enorme abertura en la malla de Peter, que se había abierto al agacharse para realizar un paso, justo en eso que todos tenemos atrás (ustedes nos entiendes ;). Ally se tapo los ojos, Lily pensó "que horror…", y Grecia se rió, junto con Sirius y Remus.

Aprovechando el alboroto, y que Honey, en vez de ayudar a Peter, lloraba por sus mallas favoritas, Snape y Ruk se hicieron a un lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Snivellus?

-No me hables así, criada… mira a tu alrededor, la obra es un fiasco.

-Solo si ponemos de nuestra parte terminara por arruinarse… para lo que me gusta esta estupida obra con el estupido de honey, y la estupida de evans, que me quiere quitar a mi jamesito…

-Exactamente lo que queria escuchar…

-Muy bien,…¿cuál sería nuestro primer blanco?

-Por que no los productores? Sin ellos, no se puede llevar a cabo la obra…

-Perfecto – sonrió Ruk.

((((TAANTANTANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!

-sol: luna no exageres… dejame a mi! (pone ojos en blanco) yo haré el ruidito:

KE TRAMARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!

luna: si es lo mismo -.-U

sigamos nomas…)))))

* * *

Luego de media hora de practicar la coreo con todos los chicos y chicas del elenco, Honey se cansó de dar vueltitas, y aprovechando la situación, ambos productores decidieron reunir a los actores y dar algunas pautas.

-Elenco! – comenzó Sirius, al mismo tiempo que Grecia anunció - chicos y chicas! – los dos se miraron y se quedaron callados.

-Perdón! – dijeron al unísono – comienza tú!... no, tú!

-Puedes comenzar tú – dijo Sirius galantemente.

-No, yo hablo todo el tiempo – se disculpó Grecia.

-No, comienza tú, tú tienes mejores ideas!

-Sí, pero tú les caes mejor a ellos…

-Bueno, tienes razón…

-QUEEEEEEEE???? – gritó Honey, sus manitos en la cabeza – donde esta Grecia Hollow? Qué has hecho con ella? – le interrogó a Grecia.

-Ya Honey, no exagere, solo esta amanzada… (NOOOO SIRIUS PORQUE METES LA PATOTAAAA!!)

-Qué? – Grecia se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a ese tono frío y ausente que había tenido durante ensayos anteriores, mientras que la gente contenía la respiración.

-Me equivoqué, Sirius se lleva el premio al metepatas del año… - le dijo Remus a Ally, y la chica se rió, con su manito sobre la boca.

-Craso error, Black – se dijo Snape para sus adentros…

-"amansada"? jajaja ... black tu vas a saber muy bien lo que es estar amansado cuando termine contigo!

Lo único que se vio después fue una luz roja que cegó a todos (ayyy mis ojitos! Por supuesto Honey) y Sirius voló por los aires y cayó boca abajo. Obviamente, lo agarró de improviso.

-Pero Grecia, yo no quise… era una broma..

-Yo lo sé, Black… - Grecia camino por entre la gente para llegar hasta él, y todos se apartaban a su paso – es solo para que aprendas a tratar a una dama.

-Las damas no hacen esto! Y menos con el chico que les interesa!

"Eso es, Canuto, termina de embarrarla! Donde estara James? Que le roban el puesto!" Remus estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese ensayo.

-¿Quieres que le pegue, Grecia? – preguntó Lily en voz alta, para que su amiga la escuchase.

-No, Lily, al señor Black le gustan mis métodos, así soy toda una dama.

-Yo creo que le esta doliendo… - esta vez, Ally se dirigió hacia Grecia.

-Ese es el punto, niña.

-Ah ya… pero pobrecito…

-Ally será mejor que no veas esto – Lily le puso ambas manos sobre los ojos, y Ally no pudo ver como Grecia, mediante un movimiento de varita, lograba que Sirius saliera despedido por los aires – tenemos suerte de ser sus amigas…

-Sí…Pero no son tan caníbales como tú y James, Lily…

-Cómo?

Sirius se incorporó de las butacas en donde había caído y exclamó, enojado:

-No te respondo porque eres mujer!

-Venga, vamos! No necesito tu pena!

-No, lo que necesitas es que alguien te eduque…

(ya Grecia, lanza a Lily para que le muerda jejejeje! Que buena!)

-Eres palabras y palabras, Black – Grecia se acercó al chico y luego se dirigió al elenco – ustedes son testigos de que el señor aquí presente no puede defenderse por cuenta propia!

-YO CUMPLO LO QUE PROMETO Y HAGO LO QUE DIGO, ENTIENDES? – Sirius estaba bastante ofuscado por la embarazosa situación.

-Así? Bueno, en ese caso, PRUEBALO!

-Cómo?

-Como tu sabrás, el fin de semana será el baile de familias organizado por la casa Hollow en Londres, es decir, YO misma lo haré, y me daré cuenta si no acudes!

-Que? Estas loca! Yo no voy a esas porquerías!

-Como que no? … ahh ya se! De seguro porque no tienes la suficiente clase y educación como para aparecerte en un evento de esa magnitud…

-No puedo con tanta pose aprendida, como otras…

-Si no vas, todos sabrán que el gran Sirius Black no es más que un niño cobarde tratando de imitar a un apuesto galán!

-Y tú no eres más que una niña caprichosa y testaruda! Iré a demostrarte como es que actúan en tu mundo…

-BIEN!

-BIEN!

-Y yo que pensé que ya se estaban conociendo… - dijo Remus bajito, pero los chicos lo escucharon por el silencio que reinaba en el teatro.

-SILENCIO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Este…. PUEDO IR CON USTEDES- preguntó Honey, entusiasmado.

-AH? – voltearon todos.

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Disculpen la demora a todos aquellos que siguen nuestra historia, debido a estudios universitarios y otros (jejejej) no pudimos escribir antes! Esperamos que aún así lo lean y nos dejen reviews con opiniones, sugerencias y criticas constructivas!!

En uno de los reviews, nos preguntaron porque pusimos a Remus como capitán de la flota de Verona! Jejeje, fue una de las tantas ocurrencias con las que nos agrada enriquecer a nuestras historias! Tienen razón, no es fiel al libro (que por cierto nos encanta la obra) pero aún así, quisimos ponerlo para hacer algo diferente y original, y weno ya verán como sigue!

Lo mismo sucedió con Margaret como la hermana menor de Julieta, y lo del amor de Remus por Lily, quisimos darlo a entender tal vez de una manera muy tácita, ESTABAMOS EN MEDIO DE CLASE DE HISTORIA!! Ustedes nos entienden, chicos!! 

Hemos decidido que desde el siguiente capitulo (para aquellos que les interese saber de donde sacamos las ideas y las locuras de estos personajes que nos encantan) pondremos un poco de lo que es la pre-producción de ideas y todo lo que hemos pasado para escribir y crear la historia!

Por otro lado, nos sentimos muy halagadas de que una de ustedes haya puesto su nick como el nombre de ally! Si, nosotras también amamos a ese personaje!!

para finalizar, explicaremos ( si no lo hemos explicado antes) que es una VINCHA como nosotros lo entendemos aquí en Perú: se trata de una banda de tela elastica que pasa sobre la cabeza y se pone detras de las orejas para sostener el pelo y que no caiga sobre la frente y los ojos... algo como lo que usaba BECKHAM jejejej

ECLIPSEEEE!! )

LOS KEREMOOOSS CHAUUU!!

sol y luna


	7. cap 5: La gran fiesta de los Hollow

* * *

La casa Hollow estaba más majestuosa y ostentosa que nunca. Exclusivamente para esa ocasión, los señores Hollow habían renovado la casa pues querían que todo fuera perfecto, no iban a dar pie a los malos comentarios y chismes de las otras familias. Las cortinas indias, de la mejor calidad e impecables como siempre, habían sido reemplazadas por cortinas de tela de oro, con las iniciales de la familia incrustadas en piedras preciosas. Lo mismo sucedió con los manteles, que fueron suplantados por unos que eran regalos del príncipe de Marruecos. Las alfombras persa estaban más hermosas que de costumbre, y combinaban perfectamente con los preciosos muebles, que habían sido adquiridos en uno de los mejores locales del mundo.

A las 8.00 de la noche todo ya estaba listo, y justo a tiempo, pues los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar.

* * *

En la casa de los Black todo estaba revuelto como sólo sucedía en esa fecha del año. Su mamá, que se encontraba muy alterada era perseguida por la criada, quien tenía que terminar de ajustar el glamoroso vestido comprado solo para aquella oportunidad, luego lo desecharía ya que no podía ser vista con el mismo vestido dos veces. Su padre, que siempre trataba de mantenerse serio y aparte de las circunstancias, también iba de un lado a otro, tratando de calmar a su esposa, y a esto se le sumaba el berrinche que hacía Regulus por que no podía encontrar la corbata ni los zapatos de su traje. Todo esto ocurría mientras Sirius miraba toda la imagen con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro (ayyy… suspiro por parte de las dos) y pensando si es que algún día él llegaría a esos extremos.

-Sirius¿Qué haces allí echado? - reprocho su madre, al verlo recostado en el sillón – dijiste que este año irías! No te atrevas a cambiar de parecer a última hora! Sino, que dirían las otras señoras de alta sociedad, que tengo un hijo…

-Bla bla bla y mas bla… - decía Sirius para si mismo – ay madre… YA ESTOY LISTO PARA SABOTEAR LA FIESTA, EMBORRACHARME Y QUE TODOS HABLEN DE NOSOTROS COMO LA LINDA FAMILIA QUE SOMOS.

-Bueno, estamos todos listos, suban al carruaje (tirado por thestrals). – Dijo su madre que, como siempre, no había escuchado nada de lo que decía su hijo.

En el viaje, la señora Black estaba colocándole la corbata a Regulus, mientras Sirius pensaba como encontraría a Grecia entre tanta gente y sin que le pregunten por que había decidido ir ese año.

* * *

En la entrada a la mansión Hollow, habían dos criados que anunciaban la llegada de las familias que hacían su aparición de distintas maneras. La familia Hollow, conformados por Señor y Sra. Hollow, Grecia y su hermano mayor Andrew daban la bienvenida.

Andrew Hollow era simplemente perfecto, el chico con el que todas se querían casar y las señoras de la elite mágica no veían mejor esposo para sus hijas que el heredero de la fortuna Hollow. (Sol: que papacito, no solo cuero, sino con plata – Luna no habla porque ehta babeahndo)

Pero lo peor, si si, lo peor, era que este chico además de ser un cuerazo (ojos azules y pelo negro) era demasiado bueno. ¿Por qué lo peor? Dirán algunas, pues porque todas las… este--- TIPAS, por decirlo menos, se pegaban a el como chicle.

Y el todo un caballero, solo respondía con una sonrisa y se alejaba.

Simpático, rico e inteligente (estudiaba política y relaciones mágicas internacionales) simplemente inalcanzable Andrew Hollow.

-Y ahora hacen su llegada la familia Monroe, desde Escocia – dijo un criado encargado, al ver la llegada de uno de los primeros invitados a la fiesta.

-Aquí esta de nuevo tu primo, Jack – dijo la sra. Hollow al ver entrar al famoso tío Barry Monroe, acompañado de sus dos indeseables hijas gemelas y sus respectivos novios – No quiero ninguna broma de mal gusto, me escuchaste Grecia?

-Si mama – pero Grecia apretaba los puños y llevaba su varita en el corsé.

-Holaaa Famliaaaa! – grito Barry entusiasmado y se sintió un poco de olor a alcohol. Los demás invitados lo veían pasmados. Ya venia con sus previos… que horror U.U – Primo Jack y su adorable prole! Jajaja cuñada cada día estás mejor…

-Por Merlín, no tengo que aguantar esto – dijo Elizabeth Hollow.

-Dale unos minutos, cariño – el señor Hollow sonreía forzadamente ante la presencia de su primo, quien lo abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y mis queridos sobrinos, jojo, Andrew que tal la bolsa?

-Bien tío, supongo que gracias – Andrew se limitaba a sonreír.

-Y tu sobrina, jojo, todavía no me olvido de cuando me dejaste calvo! Jojo

-Ni yo… - musito Grecia, mientras el guiño de ojo de su tío la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Hola Prima!!

-Mátame – le dijo Grecia a su hermano.

-Jajaja, hola Pili y Mili, como están? – dijo Andrew caballeroso como siempre – pasen al salón principal para… - pero los intentos de Andrew para que las gemelas dejaran en paz a Grecia no funcionaron.

-A ver prima cuéntame… – dijo Pili con su voz nasal, ambas lo tenían (aaaaa!!!!)

-Si es que… - completo Mili

-Ya tienes… - (aj que horror se completaban las frases! Wakalaaaaa!)

-Novio

--O enamorado

-O peor es nada

-Que? Yo no tengo porque estarles contando mi vida, así que con su permiso – Grecia hizo una venia, pero antes de salir su madre se lo impidió.

-Grecia quédate aquí, falta el resto de invitados, y no se te ocurra sacar la varita del corsé, esta claro?

-Como es que tú sabes…? Ah no importa, sí mamá.

-¿Varita en el corsé? Jajajaja realmente esa amiga tuya Lily Evans ha estado metiéndote ideas en la cabeza, jajaja.

-No hables, Andrew.

Los Monroe finalmente dejaron de hablar y pasaron al salón principal, luego de varios minutos y cuando ya casi hubieron llegado todos los invitados, hicieron su aparición los Black.

-Con ustedes, desde Londres, la noble y más ancestral familia Black.

- ¿Cómo te va Walburga?- Saludo la señora Hollow

- Espléndido… Saluda Sirius- Le espeto la señora Black a su hijo.

- Hola!… hola Grecia- Dijo Sirius con soltura – Hola cuñado!! - dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a Andrew. Grecia se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras que sus padres se reían elegantemente y los Black miraban atónitos y recordaban la razón por la cual no habían llevado a Sirius a las fiestas anteriores, además que el nunca había querido ir.

-Bueno este es Regulus…. – Sirius escuchaba como sus padres presentaban a su hermano, mientras Grecia lo llevaba del brazo al salón.

-Yo también tenia ganas de verte Grecia, pero … yo puedo caminar solo…- Dijo Sirius sonriente..

Y Grecia soltó su mano al instante…

-Ya quisieras Black. Me sorprende que hayas venido. Bueno, espero que te diviertas en la fiesta.

-Espera.. espera.. todavía no te he dicho lo linda que te ves hoy…

-Que.. acaso otros días no me veo bien?- Grecia frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos.

-Ah? … Grecia., es un cumplido!… que mujer!! Eres realmente imposible!!!

-Mira Black, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en la fiesta, y además, me tengo que escapar de mis estúpidas primas.

-Jajaja.. suenas como Evans…

-Mira, ahí vienen mis primas.. espero que te lleves muy bien con ellas porque las vas a ver toda la noche!..

-Hola- dijeron las gemelas indeseables al unísono..

-NO NO NO … Grecia.. no te vayas!!!… - y Sirius la siguió por todo el salón.

-OH se fue! Esta lindo no Mili?

-Si Pili…

-Como? – dijeron sus enamorados. Ay estas chicas…

Sirius se la paso lindo persiguiendo a Grecia por todos lados mientras que la gente bailaba y tomaba alegremente. Toda la alta sociedad mágica estaba presente, pero el joven Black solo tenía ojos para Grecia, jaja aunque también era porque Grecia era la única a la que conocía… jajaja. U.U

-Sres. Harrington por favor pasen a la mesa de chocolatería fina que hemos preparado para ustedes – decía Grecia con una sonrisa mecánica en el rostro.

-Gracias señorita Hollow¡Que adorable niña!

-Jaja adorable tu! Señora mire bien – de nuevo Sirius metiendo su cucharón, le tomo la cara entre las manos – este rostro le parece adorable? Pero si es una fiera… domada claro esta…

-Jajaja, discúlpenlo, no sabe lo que dice… - Grecia había convertido su sonrisa en la mas forzada de la noche, saco a Sirius de un manazo nada común en ella – creo que el señor Black ya probo nuestra reserva de vino francés, que esta al frente de la terraza…

-No, pero Grecia que hablas! Estoy completamente…

-Estas muerto, Sirius Black! – Los Sres. Harrington ya se habían retirado cuando Grecia se puso a corretear a Sirius con el afán de "darle una lección". Sirius se mataba de la risa.

-Jajajajajja a ver recógete las faldas jajaja para que corras mejor jajá jajá

-Ven acá Black!!!

Grecia ya se había cansado de correr detrás de Sirius cuando empezaron a tocar el vals. Poco a poco las parejas se fueron formando y la música tomo a Grecia y a Sirius desprevenidos. Se alejaron un paso uno de otro, viendo que los chicos y las chicas bailaban tan cerca. Se quedaron parados mirándose, a ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

"Justo ahora se les ocurre a estos pingüinos estirados a empezar a bailar… ¿tengo que sacar a Grecia a Bailar¿Por qué me mira así? Me esta poniendo nervioso… que raro, yo no me pongo nervioso… ¿la saco a bailar?"

"ay pero que le pasa a este tipo… porque me fija la mirada, ja! Que se ha creído, no puede mirar a una Hollow de esa manera!... o si puede?... Cálmate, Grecia, no es nada fuera de lo común, mas aun tratándose de Sirius Black, que no mira mas chicas porque no tiene mas ojos… jajaja, ay dios lo que me haces pensar… o de repente, pretende sacarme a bailar! Si, SI!... Ay no que estoy diciendo! No, NO!"

"la chica esta sacudiendo la cabeza jajaja que loca…. Creo que mejor me acerco un poco…"

"Se esta acercando! Porque?? No no! Ahora que hago?"

"no se puede negar a bailar conmigo… o si? Caray estas dudas nunca las he tenido… pero con Grecia nunca se sabe…"

" porque esta tan cerca!!! Aléjate! Aléjate! Poder mental, Grecia…. Poder mental"

"Bueno aquí estoy, y la sigo mirando sin hablar, que me pasa! Me siento tan estúpido! Pensara que soy un idiota!... bueno, eso ya lo piensa…"

"¿Cómo me veo? Seguro tengo algo de lo que se puede burlar… dios! Necesito a las tres peluqueras ahora!"

-Grecia… - comenzó Sirius mirando sus manos… osea, Sirius Black nervioso, si nos entienden.

-Ah? Este… si? – "dilo, dilo, dilo…"

-Yo quería… me preguntaba, osea… - Sirius miraba los ojos azules de Grecia y no podía articular palabra alguna - no se si quieres no…. Yo decía nomás, no tienes que decir que no…

-Pero que es? – inquirió la chica.

-Bailamos? – lamentablemente, Friederich Strauss, uno de los tantos pretendientes de Grecia, se había adelantado a nuestro amigo Sirius, y tomando a Grecia de la mano, lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, para irse a bailar con la chica.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Eso no se le hace a Sirius no no!

Sirius se había quedado parado en la pista de baile. Reacciono y se fue hacia una esquina. Desde allí miraba a Grecia y a su pareja con el entrecejo fruncido, apoyado de mala gana sobre la pared. Luego pasaron otros chicos y Sirius no sabia porque le encolerizaba que Grecia bailara con esos idiotas.

-Ya me cansé de esperar- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia Grecia.

-Mi papa es dueño de la mitad de los campos verdes de Alemania, te invito el próximo verano para que conozcas lo que será mi herencia…

-Ah si?... Que bien- dijo Grecia sin mucho entusiasmo mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿A quién buscas? – Inquirió Friederich

-¿Yo?... A nadie – "Sirius donde estas??... ya no aguanto a este tarado".

-Bueno, como te contaba mi familia esta muy bien posicionada en todo el mundo, tengo propiedades en toda Europa… (saca la varita, Grecia! Saca la varita!) … y yo voy a estudiar…

-Amigo… - Se escucho decir a Sirius que le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico.

-Mhmh.. te conozco?? – Dijo Friederich todo estirado.

-No… no me conoces… pero tu mamá te esta llamando.- Sirius le guiño un ojo a Grecia y la chica sonrió.

-Mi mama dices??- dijo el chico incrédulo

-Si tu mama… una mujer esteee bien fina no??

-Por supuesto!! Donde esta??

-Ahhh… por la piscina.. corre corre..

-Ehh.. Grecia lo siento pero…

-Anda nomás…

-Perdón perdón… - el chico hacia venias mientras Sirius se mataba de la risa y al final se le escucho un- MAMAAAAAA!!!

-Jajaja… Pobre imbecil…

-Esa boca, señorita Hollow!

-Gracias Sirius, en serio… - dijo Grecia, sonriendo sinceramente como nunca.

De nada… para usted lo mejor de los Black. – "Bueno, es ahora o nunca" – Bailamos? – Sirius enrojeció…. ¡Que le has hecho, Grecia!

-Buenoooooooooo – "Se ha puesto colorado, o me parece?"

Sirius la tomo de la mano y empezaron a girar como lo hacían las demás parejas a su alrededor.

-Esto es raro… - musito Grecia, muy de cerca del rostro de Sirius.

-Si… - en este momento la cabeza del chico estaba zumbando, no podía pensar.

-No sabia que eras tan buen bailarín… - "Ay Dios! Eso fue un coqueteo??"

-Es fácil cuando tienes a una chica tan linda a tu lado…

-Ah… - Grecia no sabia que decir (nosotras tampoco ) pero Sirius se acerco más.

-Grecia yo…

-Que?

-Que de que?

-No se, tu me ibas a decir algo…

-No, yo no, tu?

-Tampoco.

-Ah… bueno.

-Ya…

-Este.. bueno.. si te iba a decir algo…

-¿Qué? – "¿Ahora soy yo la que se pone roja?"

-Que.. te ves… hmhmhm despeinada – Al momento, Grecia se separó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No, no no! No me malinterpretes! Digo que así despeinada te ves mejor… mas… tu sabes… sencilla

-Sencilla??.. sencilla como vulgar??

-No! Sencilla como normal

-Osea que soy anormal!!

-NO! NO¿puedes callarte un segundo? – Sirius estaba ofuscado.

-Fue suficiente Sirius Black.. para colmo que me callas.. me dices que soy un fenómeno!!!!

-Dios santo! Yo no ..eso no era lo que quería decir…

-Sabes que.. me voy! Y no te atrevas a seguirme porque tengo una varita en este corsé!!.. y se como usarla!!

-En el corsé? – Sirius abrió los ojos como platos – A verrr!!

-OICH!!! HOMBRES! – y Grecia se dio media vuelta para perderse entre la multitud.

Una canción triste empezó a sonar en el gran salón de los Hollow y Sirius se fue a sentar a una mesa apartada del barullo. No sabía porque se sentía mal.

Una vez acabada la melodía, el señor Hollow se paró en el medio del escenario y saludo a la concurrencia:

- Gracias por venir esta noche, espero que la estén pasando muy bien. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que esta fiesta sea recordada por siempre – Se escucharon los aplausos de todos los invitados. – Ahora quisiera que todos continúen bailando y disfrutando de esta hermosa velada… - pero el señor Hollow no pudo concluir su discurso porque fue interrumpido por su querido primo Barry Monroe, quien le hizo señas para que le de la palabra.

La gente acostumbrada a los espectáculos de este hombre, le presto más atención, para ver que era lo que hacia este año.

Grecia se acerco al estrado pensando "Ay no… que va a hacer tío Barry esta vez" y parecía que su mama pensaba lo mismo.

-AMIGOS TODOS… COMO ESTAN PASANDOLA… ¿BIEEEEN? – Nadie respondió, a lo que tío Barry sonrió – QUE BUENO!!!! PORQUE YO NO HE HECHO NADA MAS QUE DIVERTIRME. GRACIAS QUERIDO JACK Y QUERIDIIIISIIIMAAA ELIZABETH JOJO... – Barry se tambaleo delante de todos pero nuevamente recobro la compostura. – ESTOY BIEN!! ESTOY BIEN!! NO SE PREOCUPEN TANTO! ... MAS BIEN... DEJENME FELICITAR A TODAS LAS NUEVAS PAREJAS QUE HOY NOS ACOMPAÑAN, COMO POR EJEMPLO LOS NOVIOS DE MIS ADORADAS HIJAS PILI Y MILI, Y NO SOLO ELLAS, SINO DE TODAS LAS SEÑORITAS QUE ESTAN HOY CON NOSOTROS, QUE CADA AÑO ESTAN MAS LINDAS POR SUPUESTO!!

La gente empezaba a disfrutar del show de Barry, y Pili y Mili sonreían y saludaban, pero el tío continuo – SIN EMBARGO, ME SIENTO MUY ABRUMADO POR UNA PERSONA, ESTA PERSONA NO TIENE A NADIE A QUIEN QUERER… BUENO.. EXCEPTO A SUS PADRES, CLARO, PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESO NO CUENTA… ASI QUE DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LA SEÑORITA GRECIA HOLLOW, MI SOBRINA, POR SER LA UNICA EN LA FIESTA SIN PAREJA Y AUN ASI LUCIR TAN LINDA ESTA NOCHE!!!!!!!!! BRAVOOOOOO!!!! – Todos miraron con curiosidad y pena a Grecia que se encontraba con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el tío Barry continuaba – AHORA AMIGOS MIOS, UNANSE EN PAREJAS Y BAILEN HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDAN, CLARO QUE… MI SOBRINA HOLLOW ESTARA SOLITA…. OHHHHHHHH POBRECITA NO?? – Todo el público rió fuertemente, y Grecia sentía que ya no podía mantenerse parada.

-UN MOMENTO! – la voz de Sirius se escuchaba desde el escenario, le había quitado el habla al tío Barry, que ya se caía de ebrio – GRECIA! PORQUE NO LES HAS DICHO DE LO NUESTRO?? PFF! QUE MANIA LA DE MI ENAMORADA DE CALLARSE LO BUENO! JAJAJA! QUE DICES? BAILAMOS, GRECIA?

La gente empezó a aplaudir y Sirius bajo del escenario para correr al lado de Grecia. La mama de Sirius estaba en shock "por eso quería ir este…"

Grecia no sabia porque, pero ahora sonreía de verdad, al ver a Sirius acercarse, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso. Sirius, por supuesto, no se negó.

-Que linda pareja! – exclamaban todos – pero que valiente chico! Y como se quieren!

-Por dios! Que he hecho?? – Grecia se apartó asustada.

-Que? Que pasa? – Sirius aun seguía atontado.

-No, esto no esta bien…

-Pero Grecia yo…

-No, Sirius, perdón, osea… gracias por ayudarme, pero no debí…nosotros no debimos..

-Nosotros sí! Grecia espera un momento…

Pero Grecia ya se había perdido de nuevo, aunque esta vez Sirius la siguió.

-Grecia por favor deja ese vino en la mesa… - Sirius preocupado trataba de que Grecia soltase su tercera copa.

-Suelta, necesito olvidar mis vergüenzas.

-Pero yo…hice lo posible por solucionar las cosas.

-Tú no entiendes nada. – Mientras que empinaba la quinta copa. – Desde ahora todos se acordaran de lo que paso hoy, y no podré mirar a la cara a nadie.

-Y que te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti. – Dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba lo que seria su sexta copa.

-No me provoques Sirius, tu sabes que yo te puedoo pegar a esa pared- y señalo dándose una vuelta.

-Grecia ven conmigo – dijo Sirius dándose cuenta que la chica estaba tan ebria como el tío Barry y que los demás ya empezaban a darse cuenta. La llevo a la terraza.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aiiireeeee fresco jajaja - Grecia inhalo una bocanada de aire y se soltó. De no haber sido por Sirius se hubiera caído al piso.

-Mejor será que te lleve a tu dormitorio..

-Jajajaja… está bien que nos hallamos besadoo… pero tampoco es para tanto!! Jaja

-Ay Grecia

-Ay Sirius… no me digas que no me has estado mirando toda la noche!! – Grecia le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, y el chico retrocedió, a pesar que no quería hacerlo.

Grecia estas ebria, no sabes lo que estas diciendo…

-No! Jajaja! Si se! Claro que se! Mírame a los ojos Sirius y dime… que sentías cuando bailaba con Friede.. Fried… ese imbecil como se llame! Eh? Dime que sentiste?? –Sirius se puso rojo por tercera vez en toda la noche y en la vida

-ahhhh!! Jaja tu cara me dice todo!

"Maldita cara! Caray no puede ser que pierda el control de esta manera!"

-Y te quedas calladoo… jajaja, Sirius, te voy a decir la verdad, ven para acá… - Grecia lo trajo hacia ella, estando separados solo unos cms. El muchacho no podía pensar – Te voy a decir un secreto – susurro ella – perooo no le dices a nadie ya!

-Que - Que quieres decir? – tartamudeó Sirius mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.

-Tú me gustas mucho – dijo Grecia simplemente.

-Solo lo dices porque estás ebria… - dijo Sirius, pero ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Eso quiere decir que yo no te gusto? – Grecia puso un puchero en su cara.

-No, no, para nada… - Sirius ya no sabia que decir.

-Entonces te gusto!

-Bueno… pues…

-Estás dudando?

-Este…

-Déjame ayudarte… - Grecia recorto los últimos centímetros que había entre ambos pero antes de besarlo por segunda vez, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sirius, que estaba perplejo.

-Me hubiese gustado la ayuda… en fin… solo estas cosas le pasan a Sirius Black… Grecia no pesa nada… - La cargo de regreso a la fiesta donde la llevo con su hermano Andrew para que este la dejara a buen resguardo de entrometidos que pudiesen verla en ese estado.

Pero alguien les había sacado una fotografía, una chica que se estaba haciendo pasar por criada, porque ya tenía el disfraz.

Grecia no tuvo conciencia hasta la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Sirius no pudo dormir toda la noche.

* * *

Snape estaba dando los últimos toques a lo que sería uno de sus planes para destruir la obra. Tuvo mucho cuidado de pegar bien la foto en todo el escenario, de tal manera que todos los presentes pudieran verla. Ruk había hecho un buen trabajo, la foto era perfecta. Ahora había que esperar a que llegara todo el elenco y los productores, que ya tenían la costumbre de entrar al final.

Cuando los chicos fueron llegando, uno a uno se quedaba con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Hasta James, que había ido solo para molestar a Valentino, se dio cuenta de la gran imagen pegada en el escenario.

-Que buen fin de semana Sirius!! jaja

-Esa es la cara de… - ally no termino de hablar cuando lily exclamo:

-No lo puedo creer!!.. ellos?

-Ah – Remus no pudo decir nada mas, pero se le cruzo por la cabeza una escena parecida con…

-Guauuu que grande la foto! – se sorprendió Peter.. porque es una rata y para el todo es grande!

Dirigiéndose al teatro, por el pasillo principal se encontraron Sirius y Grecia, esta, al verlo se ruborizó.

Como nunca, Grecia se dio la media vuelta, pero Sirius, la tomo suavemente del brazo y la volteó hacia donde él estaba, simplemente el sonrió.

-Yo se lo que estas pensando, pero lo que estas pensando..- Grecia soltó.

-Es lo que tu también estas pensando, estoy pensando bien? – dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Yo…… creo que si!

-Ja! Lo sabía!!! Grecia Hollow se muere por Sirius Black!!

Grecia le dio una mirada fría, y Sirius se asusto, pero al instante, ella sonrió diciendo:

-Jajaja.. si vieras tu cara jaja

-Malvada!! Como te aprovechas de mis sentimientos!!

-Sentimientos?... ¿Qué sentimientos?

-Yo….

Grecia volvió a sonreír y sin decir nada más le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius y entro al salón.

Sirius, se quedó sorprendido, se tocó la mejilla que Grecia había besado y la siguió hasta el salón, donde no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Cuando entro, todas las miradas se posaron en él, y luego volvieron a la gigantesca imagen colgada en el medio del escenario.

Cuando Sirius volteó a observar la foto no podía creerlo, en ella, él se encontraba cargando a Grecia, que estaba desmayada en sus brazos.

Sirius empezó a buscar a Grecia con la mirada, pero lo único que encontro fue plafffff!!!!!!!... la mano de Grecia había caído en el mismo lugar del beso de hace unos minutos, dándole una buena cachetada

-Sirius… como pudiste…

-no, grecia, por favor, no sobrereacciones!

-No entiendo como pense que… ah, fui tan estupida! Sueltame Sirius! – Grecia lo empujo para que el dejara de acercarse.

piensa en lo que dices Grecia... – dijo Sirius y hablando fuerte y claro le dijo por fin - yo te quiero...

- Ya estoy harta de tus juegos Black, crece de una buena vez… - la chica se sobo lo ojos, no queria que la vieran derramando lagrimas por este chico que la habia estado engañando todo el tiempo - y que no se te ocurra nunca volver siquiera a mirarme porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir- Grecia no pudo decir más y se fue del salón, donde todos los alumnos miraban con mala cara a Sirius, que se había quedado pasmado con todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

DIOS SANTO KE HORRROOOOOORRRRRRRR!!

Este capitulo lo dedicamos a una pareja linda! Sirius y Grecia! Como terminara la cuestion esta? Jajaja veanlo en el proximo capitulo, se despiden

Sol y Luna


End file.
